Two is better than one
by mysupermariomaurer
Summary: Mikan arrives in GA with Hotaru, there she meets her childhood friend Tsubasa and his brother, Natsume. Both fell in love with Mikan. Mikan got confused with her feelings for the two. Who will she choose? NMxTMxHR Chapter 7 out!
1. Pretty Brat meets Evil Brat

FIRST STORY: Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 1: Pretty Brat meets Evil Brat.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

"Mikan..."

"Mikan...?"

"...Mikan!"

A girl with amethyst eyes was calling a brunette in her bedroom.

"I heard you. I heard you, okay? I'm coming.. Ough!" The brunette replied.

"Well, make it faster! We're running late, idiot!" The other girl shouted at the brunette's room.

Suddenly the brunette went out in her new uniform and approached her friend.

"Hota-ru..." she called.

The girl looked at her annoyed and dragged her in the limousin that was waiting outside.

MIKAN'S POV

Hotaru is really annoying. She got mad just because I overslept on our first day. She could have left me, if she wanted. Sometimes, I really don't understand her. Well, here we are on a limousin sent from the school. It's already 8 o'clock and we're late! I wonder what surprises this year will reserve? Oh! Wait, look outside the window...

"Hotaru, look outside! Look! It's huge.. Is that the school where we're going to attend?" I asked her. She looked at me and ignored me. I was so pissed.

"Ne, Hotaru. If you don't want to talk to me than don't." I said glaring at her.

Suddenly the driver spoke.

"Ladies, we're here. Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" he announced.

I smiled. I was so excited. I was right! That huge building is really the school. A teacher approached us, when we arrived.

"Ohayo!" he greeted. He is strange. I think he is a gay or something like that because he was wearing a purple striped dress and black leggings, in fact I shivered a little when he came.

"Ooo-haa-yo?" We both replied with a weird look.

"Narumi-sensei." He said smiling.

"Oh, Narumi-sensei.." I repeated with a trembling voice, offering my hand.

He shaked hands with me and smiled at Hotaru.

"Girls, I am your homeroom teacher. Now, please follow me I'll introduce you to the class-" he added.

"But our-" I was saying but got cut off by sensei.

"Your things? Don't worry. They're already in your respective dorms. So, let's go."

I sighed and Hotaru hit my head. We glared at each other, but I assure you we're best friends even though we're the opposite of each other. By the way, I think this is going to be a very interesting year...

They followed Narumi. When they reached the room Narumi whispered them to wait for him to give the signal. Then, he entered the room leaving the two outside.

"Class." he said sofly, trying to catch the students' attention.

"Class..?" he asked again. He tried many times and he just got ignored many times, when suddenly Hotaru got pissed outside the room and entered and shoot the students with her invention called baka cannon.

Narumi looked at her nervously.

"Thank you Imai-san." The class went back to their seat and Mikan also entered the room. As she entered she caught every boy's attention. She gulped and smiled nervously.

"So, class. As I was trying to say, we have two new students. They come from America, but they're Japanese. Please be kind to them." Narumi told the class.

"Imai Hotaru. 15. Triple Star. Invention Alice." she said coldly.

"M-mm-ikan S-sakura.." and boys started to whisper.

"She's so kawaii." A boy said.

"...15. Special Star. Nullification Alice." and she tried her best smile.

Narumi glared at the boys behavior and then looked at them.

"Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan seat behind there. Later, I'll assign you your partners and since there are new students.. free period! Ja-ne!" and she.. I mean he, left.

HOTARU'S POV

This all so weird. A teacher that you don't know if he's straight or not, students flying around the room... idiots spreading their germs around me, I glanced at Mikan, and everything! Everything here is so strange.

Mikan and Hotaru sat at the back. Everyone was staring at them. They felt awkward and remained quiet when suddenly a student from the High School division burst on the door. Mikan's eyes widened.

"...what a surprise." Hotaru whispered to Mikan making Mikan blush.

"MIKAN!" the tall guy shouted on the door.

Girls glared at Mikan, and Hotaru pushed her.

"Tsu-tsu-tsub-tsubasa-sempai.." she said shyly.

He glanced at Hotaru and she nodded, so he grabbed Mikan and broght her outside.

"Little girl! I missed you so much!" he said smiling and hugging her.

Mikan blushed then, she pulled him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Ts-tsubasa-sempai, I'm not a little girl anymore!" she replied emphasizing the last three words. Then, she ran away leaving Tsubasa dumbfounded.

Suddenly a boy with crimson eyes who was watching them, jumped down and patted Tsubasa on the shoulder.

"Bro, you're embarassing! Haha, dumped by a girl!" The raiven boy said laughing at his brother.

"Hey. It's not what you think! She's my little girl. My favorite kawaii." he said smirking.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore.." the raiven boy said in a _girlish_ tone to annoy Tsubasa.

"It fits you, gay!" Tsubasa replied smirking.

"What?" The boy asked pissed. He then used his alice on Tsubasa.

"What the hell, Natsume!" and they chased each other.

At the cafeteria..

"So, you yelled at him because he called you little girl?" Hotaru asked in a matter of fact tone.

Mikan nodded and Hotaru sighed.

"May I ask you a question? Do you like him?" Hotaru asked her.

Mikan was dumbfounded. The question was stucked in her head. It was like there was an echo. Hotaru looked at her with a weird look and sighed again.

"Look, ignore what I said." and she stood up and walked away.

"Hey, Hotaru where are you going?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"In my room." she answered while walking away.

"Ah, right! I didn't see my room yet. Wait-" and Mikan bumped in someone. They both fell.

"Ow, sorry. I didn't see you... Are you okay?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Argh, look where you're going baka!" the raiven boy answered angrily.

"Look, i said I'm s-" and the boy interrupted her.

"If you think that by showing me your underware I'll forgive, you're wrong POLKADOTS." he replied while stretching his body.

Mikan got pissed and slapped him.

"Who do you think you are, perverted fox?" the boy's jaw dropped. Girls screamed by what happened.

"If you think that I showed you my underware on purpose you're wrong, cause you're not worth them, boy with short eyebrows." she replied and stuck her tongue out and ran out the cafeteria.

A blonde boy ran to the raiven boy.

"Natsume, you okay?" he asked.

"...that girl has guts." he replied looking at Mikan running away.

In Mikan's room..

"Who the hell was that perverted fox with short eyebrows?" she said lying down her bed.

"This room is huge like the whole school... I'm lucky." She told herself, then she stood up and looked at the window. After a while she decided to take a bath.

She started to took of her clothes and entered the bathroom. Unknownly to her, Hotaru, Tsubasa and the raiven boy from before entered her room and sat on the couch.

"She's not here." Tsubasa said and sighed.

"She's here, maybe she's in the bathroom. We'll wait for her." Hotaru said.

"Can I know who is the girl you're looking for?" The raiven boy asked.

"I told you, she's the little girl from before." Tsubasa replied annoyed.

"Ah, that girl." he said thinking who she was and how she looks. 'I don't remember the face of that girl', he thought.

Mikan covered herself with a towel and exited the bathroom. She didn't notice the two guys staring at her from the living room. Hotaru smirked and stood up. Mikan looked hot, with her wet messy hair down and a towel around her. Hotaru called her.

"Mikan.." Hotaru called again.

Mikan looked at her and smiled when suddenly she saw the two guys staring at her on the couch.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

Then Natsume realized that she was the girl from the cafeteria.

"YOU!" They both shouted in unison pointing at each other.

Tsubasa was still staring at her, while Hotaru started to take pictures of them.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked to each other.

A vein popped on Mikan's head.

"Well, perverted fox with short eyebrows this is my room! So, I'm the one supposed to ask you that!" The boy didn't reply since it was true.

She then noticed the stare of Tsubasa and blushed more.

"Tsubasa-kun! What are you two still doing here! Can't you see that I'm only in towel! Get out, perverts!" She said pushing Tsubasa and the boy out of her room.

As she closed the door she realized that her towel fell on the floor and that she was only in her bra and underwear. She blushed more and screamed. Then, she looked at Hotaru.

"HOTARU! I'll kill you!" she chased her until she also went out of the room.

Tsubasa and the boy were dumbfounded they were still thinking about what happened before and their faces were red like tomatoes.n They went back into their room. Then they closed the door and jumped on their bed.

"She's damn hot." Tsubasa thought loudly looking at the ceiling.

"Hn." The boy replied.

Suddenly after few moments a brunette burst on the door. Tsubasa and the boy were surprised.

Mikan was furios.

"Look, Mikan. I'll forget about what happened.." he started blushing.

"What are you doing with that pervert?" she asked pointing at the other boy.

"Mikan meet my brother Natsume." Mikan was shocked. Natsume smirked.

"He's your what?" she said shouting.

"I'm your soon-to-be brother." he said smirking at Tsubasa.

"Idiot." Tsubasa murmured.

Mikan and Tsubasa blushed.

**This was Chapter One, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	2. Meeting Natsume Again

**Chapter 2: "Meeting Natsume Again."**

Here it is, my second chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to the first two readers who reviewed my story: **Crimsoncutie13**and **Suikahime**.

Thanks a lot! Hope you'll also like this chapter. P.S. Don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! XDD**

"I wish I could own GA!"

-SMILE-

NATSUME POV

I walked towards the door, but before leaving I looked at shadow freak one last time and smirked. He was really annoyed. I left the two idiots in our room and went to my favorite spot, the sakura tree. I jumped and sat on one of the branches and closed my eyes.

_So, that girl is also that girl. _I thought smirking. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming. I opened my eyes to see who it was, only to find my best friend climbing on the tree.

"Mou, Natsume. You look like an idiot." he told me while sitting next to me. I glared at him and he punched me playfully on the arm.

He looked at me with a curious look. I sighed and looked at him. _Sometimes, I think he's really like a girl. _I thought nervously.

"That girl..." I said in a low voice that he could hear.

"That girl. So, what's about her?" he asked. I smirked and covered my face with my manga.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Can you please answer me with a sentence and not with a smirk or your HN?" he told me taking my manga away. I just smirked at him and took another manga (Where did he get that? XD) Ruka got pissed and called Piyo. I heard giant footsteps coming near me. I shivered and gulped when I saw Piyo behind me. Ruka smiled evelly and murmured something.

"Now, tell me." I ignored him and covered my face again. Ruka looked at Piyo. I was about to sleep when I found myself above the sakura tree. "Ruka! Ruka! Put me down! I'll burn Piyo!" I gave him my best glared. He just glared back, which surprised me and challenged me. "As if you can, baka." I was so pissed. I kept on kicking in the air and trying to jump down.

"Just tell me, Natsume, and i'll put you down immediately." I couldn't believe it he was blackmailing me. Is he drunk or something? I looked at him and finally sighed and waved at him.

"I give up! Just put me down or I won't tell you!" I shouted at him with annoyance.

He laughed and ordered Piyo to put me back on the branch of the sakura tree. Ruka walked towards me, and smiled evilly. I glared at him once again, but it seemed that my glares today didn't have any effect on the others.

"So, the girl, Natsume?" he asked.

"Hn." I replied.

"Natsume, want another ride?" he asked me. I gulped and look at him.

"No! I'll tell you okay." I replied.

He sat near me and stared at me.

"The girl... from before." I said for the nth time.

"Natsume I got it. The girl you're talking about is the girl from the cafeteria that you nicknamed polkadots because of her underwear, the girl who also nicknamed you Perverted Fox with short eyebrows, the girl who kicked you because she doesn't like you.." I interrupted him before he could finish describing everything.

"Yes, exactly that girl Ruka." I said.

"So, what about her?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that she's interesting..." I replied.

"And?" he asked again.

"And I met her again.. (suddenly I blushed at the memory, I didn't know why) ...and I discovered that someone has already his eyes on her..." I told without knowing what I was saying.

"Who?" he asked.

_Is this some kind of interview? _I thought.

"My shadow freak brother." He looked at me confused.

"Why and how?" he asked again. I was pissed but kept on answering.

"It seems that they know each other. You know the childhood friends staff?" I replied and jumped down to avoid more questions ad walked away.

END OF POV

Natsume walked to the building. After few seconds, Ruka jumped down and looked at his friend smiling.

"This is gonna be an interesting year." he murmured and followed Natsume.

The next day in the classroom...

"Goodmorning, everyone!" Mikan greeted smiling. The boys smiled at her, while the girls also greeted her. Mikan noticed that her seatmate was present today, so she smiled and walked to her seat.

The boy was sitting with his feet on the table and a manga covering his face. Mikan sat next to him and smiled at the boy and introduced herself.

"Ohayo, seatmate! I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends." Mikan said to the boy.

The boy smirked behind the manga when he recognized her voice.

"No one would be nice to meet you, p-o-l-k-a-d-o-t-s." he said emphasizing the last word, while closing his manga.

Mikan's jaw dropped and remained dumbfounded. Natsume smirked.

"KYYYYAAA!" Mikan screamed. Natsume covered her mouth by putting his hand on her mouth from behind. Mikan blushed.

"Stop it, polkadots. You're making my ears bleed. I know you're happy to see me." Natsume whispered to her making the girls jelous.

Ruka finally arrived and blushed at the scene. _Natsume is always..._ He thought.

Mikan kicked his foot, and managed to escape. She stood up and pointed at Natsume.

"You! Stalker, perverted brother fox with short eyebrows of sempai!" she shouted.

Natsume just smirked at her and ignored her. Hotaru suddenly shoot Mikan with her bakagun.

"Shut up! You're too noisy!" she shouted at Mikan and went back to work. (Poor, Mikan)

Natsume and Ruka sweatdropped. Suddenly a guy with an easy go lucky face entered the room, getting Mikan's attention. Mikan and the boy stared at each other for a long time like they were examining each other from head to toe. Mikan suddenly smiled and ran to hug him. Natsume glared with no reason.

The boy laughed and hugged Mikan back. When they separated they at each other.

"Mikan/Koko!" they said in unison. "Cousin!" Natsume sighed and Ruka smiled when he saw him. Koko noticed Hotaru and just nodded.

"Mikan, I missed you little idiotic brat!" he said messing my hair.

"Koko! Stop it! You're still a little kiddo!" Mikan replied smiling.

Koko and Mikan laughed together when suddenly Narumi entered the room announcing that the teachers we'll have a meeting. But before going she glanced at Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, please take care of Mikan-chan starting for today you'll be her partner." Mikan started to tear up when she heard him. Natsume looked at her evilly and walked out the room.

**This was Chapter One, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


	3. My best Cousin

**Chapter 3: ****My best cousin.**

**"Thanks! This is dedicated to all those who added me as their favorite author and subscribed to my story :))"**

-Recap: Tsubasa and Mikan were left in the room. While Ruka and Natsume talked at the Sakura Tree about Mikan. The next day Mikan met someone again, Koko, his favorite cousin.

_"Natsume-kun, please take care of Mikan-chan starting from today you'll be her partner." Mikan started to tear up when she heard him. Natsume looked at her evilly and walked out the room._

* * *

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! KYAA!" she screamed and cried in an angle of their classroom.

"That baka..." Natsume said in a low voice. Suddenly Natsume heard someone laughing behind him. He sweatdropped. _He heard me. _He thought. Koko approached him smiling and whispered into his ear.

"So, it's my cousin Natsume..." Hotaru heard them and shot them with her bakagun. (Poor Boys! XO)

They stood up. Natsume was glaring at Koko, while Koko was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Mikan kept crying and sobbing alone at the thought of being with Natsume all the time.

"They can't do this to me... They can't!" She was shouting. Koko left Natsume and walked to Mikan and tried to comfort her. Natsume just kept on glaring but Koko still ignored him, which made him more pissed.

"What a bunch of idiots..." he said looking at the two.

Since there were no classes, some middle schooler were walking in the corridor. A certain handsome star boy from the middle school heard a girl crying and when he realized it was Mikan he burst in the room.

Natsume was about to jump from the window when he saw his older brother running to Mikan. He stopped and stepped back in the room and also went to Mikan.

Tsubasa patted her and called her name many times.

"Mikan, Mikan. Mikan, I heard you crying. What happened? Calm down, okay? Sempai is here..." and to his surprise when he was about to finish what he was saying, Mikan hugged him tightly which made him blush.

"Tsubasa-sempai..." she said crying waiting for him to comfort her. Then, Natsume's eyes widened and he felt hurt. Tsubasa then hugged her back to calm her. Mikan cried and told him what happened.

"My brother, again, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked smiling.

"Yeah your brother.." She replied.

Mikan stopped crying and when she pulled him away she smiled at him. Koko then glanced at Natsume and smirked at Tsubasa.

"Look, I'll always be with you wherever you go, like a second partner." Tsubasa told her and she hugged him again.

"Oi, kage. Let's go." Koko said and dragged Tsubasa outside the classroom.

"Oi, Yome! What's your problem? Let me go, baka!" Tsubasa said while trying to escape.

"We need to talk." and he looked at Tsubasa with a serious look.

_He's not kidding. _Tsubasa thought.

"In fact, I'm not." he suddenly spoke.

_Oh, right I forgot that this damn child has the mind reading alice. _He thought again.

"Keep thinking, baka." He spoke again.

Tsubasa was pissed. _I can't believe that his Mikan's cousin, Mik-aan.. oh shit! I forgo-_

"You're really stupid. How many times do I have to tell you?" and they suddenly stopped.

Tsubasa kept glaring at him and fixed himself.

"So, why did you drag me all the way here?" Tsubasa asked.

"..." Koko stared at him.

"Oi, baka?" Tsubasa waved his hand in front his eyes.

"Talking to you idiot.." Suddenly Koko grabbed his arm and stared at him.

Tsubasa gulped and smiled nervously and to avoid his eyes he started to blabber.

_Is he gay?_ Tsubasa thought.

A nerve popped out on Koko's head, so he decided to get to the point.

"Kage!" he spoke. Tsubasa stopped and looked at him nervously.

"Do you like MY COUSIN?" he suddenly asked.

Tsubasa's jaw dropped and blush furiosly at the sudden question. He then remembered what happened in her room and started to think if he likes her.

_What kind of question is that? Oh, no! I can't stop thinking! I hate this guy! Denying it won't help.. Oh-Oh, I just answered his question..._ He thought and slapped himself.

"As I thought. Well, good luck! Ja!" and left a Tsubasa dumbfounded.

When Koko was already away, Tsubasa realized what happened. _Oh, no! I hope he won't tell it to Mikan! That freak mind reader! _"YOME! WAIT FOR ME, YOU! FREAK!" he shouted and ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom...

"Tsubasa-sempai! Sempai, where are you? Sempai! You can't leave me with this pervert! Sempai..." Mikan was calling her sempai, she then stopped when she felt a deathly glare on her.

She slowly turned to the person glaring and smiled nervously and started to tremble.

"Oi, polkadots, I'm not a pervert for your information! And If you think that Tsubasa is not a perverted guy, well, you're wrong. Cause he's worse than I am." He said in a coold voice.

"Oh, really? Tsubasa is not like you!" She shouted at him.

Natsume felt something but he ignored it.

_Why am I feeling this way when I'm with this idiot.. _ he thought.

"Hyuuga, do you tease me on purpose?" Mikan suddenly asked seriously.

Natsume was surprised and blushed for a few seconds, then looked at the brunette and stared at her.

"No, I think it's natural." He replied smirking and left her.

"Natsume, where are you going? You, meanie!" she shouted at him.

"Look, go and disturb Tsubasa and not me..." he replied walking in the corridor.

Koko, that was near heard him and smiled evilly. _Jelousy. _he thought and walked to Mikan.

"Ei, Mikan still crying?" Koko asked patting her shoulder.

"OH! Koko! I hate Natsume-kun! Huhu.." she said looking at Koko with her teary eyes.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan... I'll always watch over you." he replied.

"Let's go to my room. We have to talk about lot of things..." she said smiling and dragged Koko in her room while Hotaru was talking with a blonde guy, Ruka.

* * *

Mikan went into her special room with Koko. When they arrived they sat on the couch and started to tell their experiences while they were apart.

"Koko, are you hungry?" Mikan asked him.

"A bit?" He replied questioning her.

Mikan laughed and opened her fridge and took two drinks and some snacks.

"So, what do you think about Gakuen Alice?" Koko asked her.

"I think it's awesome and huge, but there's this Natsume." and she sighed. Koko chuckled.

"You two, hate each other. Don't you?" Mikan blushed. _Do I really hate him that much?_ She thought.

"Well, I think so." she replied.

_Fortunately, he can't read my mind. Hayy... _

"Ah, earlier. Were you looking for Kage?" Koko asked.

"Don't call him kage, Koko." Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Oh oh he found me." he said in a low voice and walked slowly to the window.

Mikan went to open the door. When she opened it, she found a panting Tsubasa.

"M-m-m-mi-i-k-a-a-n.. d-did y-ou see Koko?" he asked.

Mikan pointed at Koko. Koko smiled at him nervously and jumped out the window.

Tsubasa ran there leaving a confused Mikan on the door..

"YOU, LITTLE BRAT! JUST BE SURE THAT I WON'T GET YOUR SHADOW!" he shouted.

Mikan suddenly laughed than Tsubasa turned to her.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked still panting.

"Nothing. You, tell me why are you panting?" she asked.

Tsubasa sat on the coach and drunk the drink that was supposed to be Koko's.

"I chased your little cousin for whole the academy. From the Elem departement to Senior High!" he said.

"Oh, that brat!" she added laughing. Tsubasa smiled and stood up.

"Well, I need to go now. I need to catch his shadow before it becomes dark. Ja, Mikan-chan!"

"Ja!"

* * *

I'm just presenting how the story develops... XDDDDDD I want it to develop slowly! :))))))))))))))))))) REVIEW! PLEASEXDDDDD Next chapter is the real beginning! Love you all! Ja!

**This was Chapter three, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	4. Accidentally in love

**Chapter 4: Accidentally in love.**

As I promised, here is chapter 4! Hope you'll like it. Just review and suggest ideas! :)))))))

Recap: Koko and Hotaru find out about the feelings of Tsubasa and Natsume, even though Natsume didn't realize them yet.

* * *

**MIKAN POV**

Haaay! I woke up early and I think that everyone is still sleeping. I got up and did exercise. Then I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dressed up. After fixing myself, I looked at my reflection and smiled to myself. It's been already a month since Hotaru and I arrived and that Natsume fox still makes my life a living hell. Sigh. Hotaru is still mean to me, because she's running for the Student Council President, but she told me that after the competition she'll let me spread my germs again, what a friend! But she's my best friend after all. I took my bag and decided to take a walk before classes.

I was walking silently in the corridor when I saw Koko closing the door of his dorm. I ran to him ang greeted him like I do everyday.

"Ohayo, Koko!" I said smiling at him.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going for a walk, wanna join me?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. We walked towards a giant Sakura Tree and we sat there.

"It's been a month..." I said out of the blue.

Koko smiled.

"Koko, don't you miss uncle and aunt?" I asked again.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know. I never saw them. They were always busy with their business and when they sent me here I was only five years old." he sighed and looked at me with sad eyes when suddenly I got hit by a baka gun.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Mikan suddenly got hit by three shots of bakagun. Koko suddenly laughed. Mikan was still laying on the ground while the one who hit her approached them slowly holding the gun.

Koko went near Mikan and helped her to stand up. When Mikan stood up, she was smiling.

"Are you alright?" Koko asked while carrying her by the shoulder.

"Yes.. Hotaru, you meanie! I missed you!" She shouted at the girl holding the gun. She ran to her smiling.

"Did I ever left?" she sarcastically asked.

"Well, no." Mikan replied.

"You just ignored me for a month, baka!" she added. Hotaru smiled and looked at Koko pointing at him her baka gun. Koko gulped and stepped back slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked nervously. Hotaru smiled evilly.

"You know something about this baka that I don't know..." she said.

"Ahh, that thing..." he replied. "Ruka is really talkative, is he gay?" he added in a low voice.

A vein popped out Hotaru's head.

"Who are you calling gay?" Hotaru asked in a low and trembling voice.

"Are you deaf or what?" he asked with his easy going face.

"Are you challenging me, Koko?" She asked.

"Why are you getting mad Imai-san?" he asked.

Mikan tried to calm Hotaru and signaled Koko to stop provocating her.

"He's my boyfriend." She suddenly answered out of the blue blushing and pointing her baka gun to the ground.

Koko and Mikan's jaw dropped. They were shocked and surprise. They both tried to smile. Hotaru was blushing madly. "W-wh-what did y-you say?" Koko and Mikan asked in unison in a scattered tone.

Hotaru blushed more and instead of replying them, she shoot them with her baka gun then she ran to the classroom chased by Koko and Mikan.

Suddenly three boys jumped down the three.

"Nice catch, Ruka." Tsubasa said while patting him on the shoulder.

"You already have a girl and you didn't tell me." Natsume stated smirking.

Ruka was blushing.

"Leave me alone, stop teasing me! You, idiots!" and tried to hide his face.

Tsubasa and Natsume laughed.

"At least, unlike the two of you, I had the courage to confess." he said running away from the two.

* * *

**NATSUME POV**

We were teasing Ruka when suddenly he spoke smirking.

"At least, unlike the two of you, I had the courage to confess." he said running away from the two.

I don't get it, why the two. Does he think that I like someone? Well, if he thinks that I like Luna his wrong. I'm just playing with her. But why the two? I don't get him... And about Mikan, why should I confess to that baka? I just like teasing her cause she's cute when she gets mad.. What? Wait, why am I even thinking about her!

**END POV**

* * *

**TSUBASA POV**

I looked at Natsume. He was thinking, too. Maybe Natsume really likes Luna... I thought. Suddenly an image of Mikan popped on my head. I blushed. I think Natsume noticed it and smirked.

**END OF POV**

* * *

After Ruka ran away the two were left thinking about what he said. Both of them thought about the same person. (Hehehe :D)

In the classroom..

Natsume kept glancing at Mikan and when Ruka noticed it, he smiled evilly and looked at Hotaru who just nodded. Mikan noticed it and tried to catch him looking at her.

She then suddenly turned and her eyes met his crimson eyes. She was trapped in his eyes. So, she remained staring at him until he smirked.

"You like the view, Polka dots." Mikan blushed furiously and tried to avoid his turned to look outside still blushing.

"Baka." She said in a low voice but possibly to hear.

Natsume smirked again and poked her. Mikan turned, but when she turned to him, he was very close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. They both stared at each other for a moment and because they were inches apart they caught others attention. Koko, Hotaru and Ruka were smiling evilly while some fangirls were jelous.

Natsume started to blush. And so was Mikan. Koko suddenly stood up.

"I know what you're thinking, perverted fox." he said to Natsume before pushing him.

Koko smirked and watched the two.

* * *

**NATSUME POV**

I poked her, but when she turned to face me, our faces were inches apart. My eyes met hers. I was mesmerized by her beutiful hazel orbs, I wished time could stop until someone, Koko, pushed me. I was blushing madly. My lips touched her soft ones. My eyes widened in surprise ans so she was. We were staring at each other forgetting our position. Suddenly I heard the evil laugh of Koko. She, then, pulled me away. I could see her face becoming red. She touched her lips and then she glared at me. I was speechless. I even blushed. When suddenly...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She left out a scream that could be hear in the whole academy.

**END OF POV**

**

* * *

**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. She pointed her finger to Natsume and sent him death glares. She was still blushing.

"How dare you?" She asked in a trembling voice. Natsume finally realized what just happened and smirked at the brunette.

"Why did you do that?" She asked again.

"It's not my fault, Polkadots. It's Koko's." She then turned her face to Koko and glared at him.

Koko stepped back.

"He-he-he" He laughed nervously.

"Koko?" She called him with a deathly aura.

"Gomen.. Mikan-chan. I never thought you could get angry?" Koko replied with a tremble voice.

"Are you stupid?" She asked. Then she noticed Natsume trying to escape. She turned to him.

"Where are you going Natsume?" She asked smiling evilly. "Koko, try to move and I'll kill you." She added coldly. Koko shivered.

Natsume turned to her.

"Look, it was an accident.." He said smirking. Mikan's eyes started to tear up.

"How can you call it an accident? Now no one would dare to marry me anymore because of you two!" ans she started to cry. Hotaru was taking picture of them.

"Stupid, even if I didn't accidentally kiss you, no one would dare to marry you, baka!" Natsume said smirking.

Koko suddenly laughed. Mikan went near him and started to strungle him.

"Koko! I hate you! Koko!" She cried out.

"Let me go, Mikan! I can't breathe. Since the two were arguing about what happened Natsume took the chance to escape.

Outside...

Natsume walked to his sakura tree.

_Why am I blushing? Those eyes, her lips... Everything about her. Since she arrived, She's always in my mind... Earlier, we accidentally kissed. That was an accident. So, why am I blushing and bothering about that? _He thought and asked to himself.

_Am I falling, cause I can't fall... Not because maybe I'm gay, but because she'll end up hurt. And I don't want her to lose that bright smile that she does everyday. _He thought again. Then He layed down on the branch of the three and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Mikan and Koko were still arguing until Mikan's head started to hurt.

"Gomen! Gomen, Mik-" but when he looked at Mikan he saw her holding her head. "Mikan! Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's hurting again Koko, It's hurting again! I can't stand it anym-" But before she could finish she fainted. Hotaru ran to her. Koko and Hotaru both looked at each other. He carried Mikan, and they ran to the High School Department.

* * *

I'll update later, maybe! :))))))

**This was Chapter four, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	5. Don't leave me

Guys! This time, this chapter will be dedicated to **britishmexi27 **and **Gothic-Neko-Writer**. Thanks! I'll do my best to continue this story... ;))) Guys, btw add me on FB, .com/kataliina07 and follow me on tumblr .com thanks! So far, I still think that the best idea that I had for this story was to put Natsume and Tsubasa as brothers ;)))))

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't leave me**

**-_LoveJustWoe_**

* * *

Koko burst at the Headquarters carrying Mikan, followed by a scared Hotaru.

"Oh, god what happened to Mikan?" A man in a formal uniform ran to them worried. (the principal)

"Uncle, she fainted! I don't know why!" he replied in a confused and worried tone.

"Okay, wait here. Lay her down, there.., Hurry up!" He ordered.

"Subaru! Subaru! Come here, quickly!" Kazu, the principal, called.

Subaru finally came and when he saw Hotaru, his sister, he quickly came near Mikan.

"Ni-chan! Please help her, I don't know what happened!" Hotaru said in a very scared voice.

"Sure, I'll heal her. Just tell me what happen." Hotaru looked at Koko. Koko sighed and explained what happen.

"Earlier, before she fainted, we were arguing when suddenly I saw her hands on her head and she started to shout and scream from the pain.." Koko explained.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry Koko. It's not your fault." Kazu told him.

"Uncle, will she be okay?" Koko asked.

"I'm sure she'll be. Right, Subaru?" he said trying to comfort the two students.

"Yes, but for now please go back to your classes. We'll take care for her." Subaru ordered looking at Kazu.

Hotaru and Koko looked at them suspiciously. _They exaclty know what's happening to Mikan..._ Hotaru thoght. Koko read her thought and looked at her, then after a while they went back to their classes.

On the way back to the Middle School Building..

"Imai, what do you think?" Koko asked.

"Why are you asking me what am I thinking when you can just read my mind?" Hotaru questioned and sighed.

"Gomen, Imai.." Koko said as he stopped behind Hotaru.

Hotaru turned to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Koko. It's no ones fault. Plus we both think the same, right? The teachers are hiding something from us.." she said.

Koko smiled and looked at her.

"You really care for my cousin, don't you?" Koko said proudly. Hotaru pointed at him her baka gun. Koko gulped and smiled nervously.

"You, see. I'm just so proud that I have a cousin that is _loved _by _everyone._" he said smirking emphasizing the words loved and everyone.

"I know what you meant." she said while looking at the guy on the sakura tree and at the guy waving at them from a window of the Middle school.

Koko smirked. "Those two... I can't wait to see those two fighting over Mikan."

* * *

When the two left the Headquarters, Subaru tried many times to heal her.

"Nothing, my alice doesn't work on her, now. It's like her alice is working against mine." Subaru said.

Kazu looked at him. "Just continue, okay." _If I'm right, later, she'll be able to heal herself. _He thought.

Suddenly a bright light appeared on Mikan's forehead. Both of them were surprised and shocked. After a while the light disappeared and Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"Mikan!" Subaru shouted while helping her to sat. "Mikan? You, alright?" Subaru asked. Mikan touched her head and looked confused at Subaru and Kazu.

"W-w-what happened? Why am I here, uncle?" She asked confused.

"You don't remem-" but before Subaru could explain anything Kazu kicked him. "Aww! What was that for sensei!" Kazu glared at him. Subaru remained quiet.

"Mikan, how do you feel dear?" Kazu asked her.

"I don't know. But suddenly I feel so tired." Mikan replied trying to remain awake.

"Well, I think you should go and rest today. I'll excuse you from classe, okay?" he ordered smiling.

"You're right uncle. I think I need some rest." She replied. Then she stood and left the two.

"Sensei, you know something. Don't you?" Subaru asked while massaging his butt.

"Yes, because it's happening again. First tell me, how did Mikan got healed?" he asked. Subaru thought for a while.

"Well, I only remember that I tried many times my alice on her but nothing happened, until that light. I felt the power of an alice and after that she woke up. So, my conclusion is that she healed herself... but I don't know how." he explained with a confused look.

"As I thought, just like her mother." Kazu said while looking outside the balcony at his niece, who was walking towards the Middle school dormitories bldg.

"What do you mean sensei?" Subaru asked.

"She's developing new alices." he concluded and walked towards the door.

"Alices?" he asked, but before he could get an answer Kazu already left.

* * *

Mikan was finally walking through the corridors of the Middle school dormitories, when she suddenly felt dizzy.

**MIKAN POV**

I was walking through the corridors when I felt dizzy.

"What's happening? It's all blur..." I saw a figure of a guy. I didn't recognize him. I was about to fall when I felt my body being stopped from falling, then my eyes closed.

**TSUBASA POV**

I saw her walking through the corridor like a drunk person. She then was about to fall, but fortunately I reached her shadow. (kawai XD) I went near her and lay her down.

"Mikan." I tried to wake her up. I shaked her a little and called her, but still nothing. Then I carried her and decided to bring her to her room.

Fortunately this baka, always forget to lock her room. I opened the door still carrying her, and when I found her bed, I layed her down. _She's so beautiful, I'm gonna miss her..._ I thought. Being secretly transferred in the Dangerous ability because of the latest troubles that we got involved is very hard for me, but I have to do this if I want to protect her.

I caressed her cheek, when I noticed that she was hot. I, suddenly got up and look for a towel and a bowl. I filled the bowl with water and I took care her. When her temperature was normal again, I sighed. _I don't know how to tell her, I need some fresh air. _I thought. I was about to leave when suddenly I heard Mikan talking while sleeping. I turned to look at her. She looked worried.

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _She kept saying until a tear fell down her cheek. I tried to wake her up, but still nothing. She kept on saying that until she said a name.

_Tsubasa, please, don't leave me! _At what she said, I felt sad. I wanted to hug her. I felt so guilty. How am I going to tell her now? I thought. I wanted to cry.

I was staring at her. When suddenly she slowly opened her eyes.

"T-Ts-Tsubasa-sempai, what are you doing here?" she asked me. I kept staring at her, I wanted to tell her how much I love her, but I knew that we will end up hurting each other.

Mikan suddenly put her hand on my face.

"Oi, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"You were daydreaming.." she said chuckling. I smiled at her.

"Well, feeling better, little girl?" I asked her, and here we go again, she pouted again when I called her little girl. She was cute.

"I know what you're going to say, - Don't call me little girl, cause I'm not a little girl anymore! -" I told her in an annoyed tone. She looked at me and her jaw dropped, when suddenly she laughed.

"Thanks, sempai. I'm feeling a lot better." she said smiling.

**END OF POV**

* * *

**MIKAN POV**

I blushed when he interrupted me. I was completely dumbfounded, but I was happy to be arguing with him. Suddenly a picture of me and Natsume kissing accidentally came on my mind, but I blew that thought away.

"Thanks, sempai. I'm feeling a lot better." I told him smiling. Suddenly, I didn't know what I was doing. But I hugged him tightly. I was blushing furiosly and so he was. I suddenly broke the hug. I don't know why, but this time it felt awkward not like the other times.

I, then broke the silence.

"Tsubasa-sempai. I dreamt of you. I dreamt of you leaving me here..." I said in a low voice but that he could hear.

He caressed my head messing my hair.

"Ignore that dream. I'll always be here." He said. (A/n: He waas lying of course, and he felt guilty for that.)

I smiled again at him.

"Then I'll go, now. If you want I'll tell Hotaru to check on you." he told me.

"Yes, please. Thanks sempai." I replied.

"Now stop being so cheerful, you need to rest okay." and he kissed my forehead. I blushed a lot and he ran out my room.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Mikan was still blushing, thinking about what happened. _Two kiss in a day, she thought. But the one from Tsubasa wasn't an accident and it felt warm. _she thought.

Mikan blew away the thought and lied on her bed thinking about the recent happenings that are making her heart going crazy.

That was Chapter five. Later I'll update later. Sorry for this chapter. I'm short of ideas, today! Maybe it wasn't my day.

Guys please review, I want to know what do you think! :)))))) !

I want to see some reviews :O haha.

Keep safe everyone!

**.Tsubasa!**

**XDDDDDDDDD**

**LoveJustWoe!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	6. Brother's talk

**My wish is to get a lot of reviews, so that I would know what do you think about my story. ;)))**

**At least 5-10 more pleeeeaaaasssee! ;)))) **

**Seriously while I was writing the previous chapter I felt Natsume glaring at me! (*shivering*) 0.o**

**By the way, here's chapter six, as I promised earlier I'll another chapter within tonight...**

**Poor Tsubasa... He's going to leave his little favorite kawai! So, this means: TIME FOR NATSUME! xDD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Brothers' talk.**

_**-LoveJostWoe**_

* * *

Flashback:

"Tsubasa-sempai. I dreamt of you. I dreamt of you leaving me here..." I said in a low voice but that he could hear.

He caressed my head messing my hair.

"Ignore that dream. I'll always be here." He said. (A/n: He waas lying of course, and he felt guilty for that.)

I smiled again at him.

"Then I'll go, now. If you want I'll tell Hotaru to check on you." he told me.

"Yes, please. Thanks sempai." I replied.

"Now stop being so cheerful, you need to rest okay." and he kissed my forehead. I blushed a lot and he ran out my room.

* * *

Hotaru went with Koko to visit Mikan.

"Mikan, I heard that you had fever from Kage." Koko said smirking. "Feeling better?" Hotaru asked as she kicked Koko. Mikan sweatdropped. (anime style 0.o')

"Y-yeah, I'm feeling better." she replied.

"You look sad, is everything okay? Did something happen?" Hotaru asked, Mikan looked at her and then looked down. She hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Nothing happened." She lied while thinking about her sempai.

After talking the two left Mikan so that she could rest.

"Bye, Mikan-chan. See you, tomorrow!" They waved their hands and closed the door of her room. Mikan sighed and walked to the window.

She looked at the sky still thinking about that dream.

_What if he'll leave me, no one will protect me from Natsume. Wait, why am I even thinking about him! Baka!baka! _She thought punching her head.

_But earlier I saw him blushing when we accidentally kissed... Wait! What's happening to me! i can't stop thinking about him! _She then looked at a sakura tree. There she saw a raven boy, exactly that raven boy, sitting below the three.

She suddenly blushed, but for few seconds. Because the thought of Tsubasa kept coming back.

_Better if I go to sleep. _She thought and went to her bed.

* * *

In a room two brothers were still awake...

There was an akward silence. Both of them were thinking about the same brunette. Tsubasa decided to break the silence.

"I heard about you and Mikan.." he said hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Look, it was an accident, bro!" Natsume replied covering his face with his manga.

Tsubasa stood up and sat on his bed.

"I know you like her, too." he suddenly said in a clod voice. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Ho-Ho. Bro, are you jelous for what happened earlier? And what's with the sudden topic?" Natsume asked confused removing his manga and looking at him.

"I'm jelous, baka." He said faking a smile.

Natsume looked at him and sat next to him.

"Common tell me what's happening bro." Natsume told him.

"I love her." Tsubasa admitted. Natsume was hurt, but he ignored it because of his brother.

"I know she loves you, too." He said in an unsure tone and with a fake smile.

"Why don't you go and tell her?" Natsume suggested.

Tsubasa looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm a DA student." he said in a low voice.

"You're what? You're also a DA and I never kn-" before he could finish Tsubasa continued.

"The AAO is looking for me, so I need to hide somewhere..." Natsume turned to face him.

"that means.." Natsume said. Tsubasa nodded sadly.

"I'm leaving, bro. And before I leave I want to make sure that there will be someone who will protect Mikan, while I'm away." he said.

Natsume stood up and walked back and forth.

"When are you leaving, stupid?" Natsume asked in an angry tone.

"I have one day left here." Natsume's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"And you tell me this, now!" Natsume shouted at him.

"I want to burn you!" he added. Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"Ehmmm.." Tsubasa tried to say something but Natsume interrupted him again.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"N-no." Tsubasa answered nervously.

Natsume walked out and was going to Mikan's room to tell her the truth, but Tsubasa stopped him by stepping on his shadow.

"You're not going to tell anyone." and he smirked sadly. He took out a pentel and looked at Natsume.

"Don't you dare...!" Too late Tsubasa started to write on his shadow.

"Sorry, Natsume. Promise me first that you won't tell anyone." Tsubasa said. _Dance until I say stop. _He wrote.

Natsume started to dance. He glared at Tsubasa and sighed.

"Okay, I promise." he said.

Tsubasa looked at him and laughed.

"You really hate dancing, don't you?" he asked to me in a matter of fact tone.

Tsubasa walked back in the room, and Natsume followed him.

"Natsume, do you like Mikan?" Tsubasa suddenly asked without facing him.

"What kind of quest-" But he was cut-off by him again.

"Just answer my question, Natsume!" he suddenly said, raising his voice.

"I don't." he denied.

"Natsume, tell me the truth!" Tsubasa said turning to face him.

"I said I don't!" he replied.

_I know you'd get hurt, brother. _Natsume thought.

"Look, I know that you like her! Just admit it!" Tsubasa shouted.

"No!" Natsume said turning his back. He was trying to avoid his brother's eyes.

"Only for this time. Please, tell me the truth..." Tsubasa asked in a cold voice.

Natsume sighed and turned to face him. There was an awkward silence. After few minutes..

"Yes." Natsume suddenly admitted. Tsubasa's eyes widened. He, then looked down and covered his eyes with his bangs.

"I always knew it.." he said and he passed him and went out.

"Baka. Hurting yourself, just for her." He said in a low voice after he left.

He walked to his bed and layed down thinking about Tsubasa and Mikan.

It was very late and there was no one around the streets of the academy...

The only one walking in the darkness was Tsubasa. He went for a walk after talking with his brother.

"Tomorrow I'll leave..." he said to himself and sighed.

_I decided. I'll spend this day with her... _He thought and jumped on a sakura tree and slept.

* * *

The next morning...

Mikan woke up and after dressing up she went down to the cafeteria to eat her breakfast.

Hotaru, Koko, and Sumire joined her.

They sat at a table.

"Did you sleep?" Sumire asked at Mikan.

"Not really.. Is it really that obvious?" Mikan asked trying to open her eyes.

Hotaru pulled out her baka gun and pointed it to Mikan.

"Maybe with some shots, you'll wake up!" she said smiling evilly.

Mikan gulped and sat properly when suddenly someone from behind her covered her eyes with his hands. She heard someone laugh.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to remove his hands.

"Guess who?" Mikan frozed and became red like a tomato. She recognized his voice. Sumire and the others noticed it and laughed.

"So, I guess you recognized me already..." he said hugging Mikan from behind. Mikan was still blushing. Koko looked at Tsubasa and smirked.

Natsume passed in the cafeteria and saw them.

_For today, I will let him enjoy this day, since he's going to leave her to me.. _ Natsume thought with a guilty face while walking to another table with Ruka.

"Mikan, do you want to come to Central Town with me?" He asked. Mikan looked at him with a strange look (in a why-are-you-acting-like-this? look.) Tsubasa faked a smile.

"Sure she wants." Koko suddenly answered for her. Mikan glared at him.

_Mikan I'm doing this for you. _Koko thought.

_He found out. _Tsubasa also thought.

* * *

This was chapter 6. I'm to update next chapter tomorrow or later.

Guys, sorry for this chapter cause I didn't know how to illustrate better this brothers' talk.

But don't worry I have lots of ideas for the next chapter.

P.S. Remember this is my first story ;)) Hope you liked it!

Review, PLEASE! xDD

* * *

**XDDDDDDDDD**

**LoveJustWoe!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	7. Last Day

Recap:

_For today, I will let him enjoy this day, since he's going to leave her to me.. Natsume thought with a guilty face while walking to another table with Ruka._

_"Mikan, do you want to come to Central Town with me?" He asked. Mikan looked at him with a strange look (in a why-are-you-acting-like-this? look.) Tsubasa faked a smile._

_"Sure she wants." Koko suddenly answered for her. Mikan glared at him._

_Mikan I'm doing this for you. Koko thought._

_He found out. Tsubasa also thought._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Last day.**

**-_LoveJustWoe_**

* * *

At central town...

Tsubasa was staring at Mikan while she was eating howalons... Mikan noticed it.

"Tsubasa-sempai..." Mikan said blushing.

Tsubasa looked at her smiling.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I was just thinking why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Tsubasa suddenly looked away.

"Tsubasa-sempai, you know you can tell me anything..." Mikan said as she stopped behind him.

Tsubasa also stopped. _Should I tell her? Is it the right time..._ he thought, then he turned to face Mikan and faked a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I was just in a good mood this morning, that's why I brought you here." Then he looked at his watch and walked near Mikan.

"Don't worry anymore, okay. And by the way it's already lunch time, we should go back to the academy." he said pulling Mikan by holding her wrist.

Mikan looked at his hand, she blushed. Then she smiled at herself.

_I hope you're telling me the truth. I wish that you'll never leave me..._ she thought. Then, a picture of Natsume flashed again in her mind. _KYAA! It's happening again! _She thought shaking her head.

They went to the bus stop and waited for a bus.

They talked about random things and laughed a lot. Tsubasa felt really guilty for not telling her, but for sure he wouldn't enjoy this day if she knew.

When they arrived at the Academy, they walked to the cafeteria.

"I know you're hungry, that's why we directly came here." he said smirking.

Mikan pouted and blushed a little.

"So embarassing..." she said in a low voice.

Tsubasa messed her hair again by brushing her head with his hand.

"HAA! What are you thinking, baka! Let's just eat, I'll treat you. I'm getting hungry, too!" he said dragging her again.

They sat at one table and started eating.

"You're a pig!" she said laughing at Tsubasa, who was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"You called me pig, little girl? After I treated you, you call me pig?" he asked smirking.

"Oh-Oh..." Mikan said playfully.

"I want my revenge..." he whispered.

Mikan smirked and put quickly some icing on his cheeks. Tsubasa looked surprised and smiled evilly.

"War, huh?" he said.

"Oh, no! He's going to take revenge on me!" she said laughing.

Tsubasa also took icing. Mikan noticed it and stood up.

She ran out the cafeteria. Fortunately there were only few people in the cafeteria, mostly freshmen. They chased each other and when Tsubasa caught her, he accidentally pulled her and hugged from behind and carried her turning her around. When he put her down, she faced him. Tsubasa took the chance to put the icing on her nose. Mikan giggled and Tsubasa laughed. They didn't notice they were almost hugging each other. Suddenly someone caughed.

"Ehm..." The two looked at the one who caughed. "Enjoying your day..." he added.

Mikan pulled Tsubasa away and fixed herself.

"Your nose Mikan.." The person added handing her his handkerchief. Mikan took it, while glaring at the boy and cleaned her nose.

"Skipping classes, I presume?" Tsubasa asked smirking.

"Yeah, just like the two of you." he replied.

"Well, I'll go. Be happy, Kage." he suddenly smiled sadly.

"I'll try, Koko." He replied in a serious tone.

Koko left, smiling at Mikan to tease her. Mikan stucked her tongue out at him. Suddenly it hit her. She realized what he said, and she started to think what he meant.

"You okay, little girl?" Tsubasa asked.

"What did he meant with 'be happy'?" she asked with a confused look.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Sure? You're strange lately, you know. Are you hiding me something?" She asked pointing at him.

"M-mikan, what are you thinking? Really it's nothing, okay." He nervously replied.

Mikan looked at him suspiciously. _I'm sure you're hiding me something, I'll ask Misaki later if she knows something. _she thought.

* * *

Later, that evening they walked together in the Northern Woods.

"Mikan, did you enjoy this day?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, I think today is the best day of my life, and I'm happy that I shared it with you." she replied smiling.

"Good to know." He replied.

"Can you promise me something?" Tsubasa suddenly asked sadly.

"Anything, sempai." she quickly replied looking at him confused.

"Just promise me, that whatever might happen, you'll keep on smiling and go on." he said.

Mikan smiled and looked at the starry sky.

"I promise..." she replied.

"Well, it's late let's go back to the dorms. I'm kinda sleepy, right now." he said. "I'm really tired. It's all your fault." he said stretching his body.

Mikan pouted and punched him playfully.

"Let's go then." Mikan said smiling.

They didn't know that a certain fire caster always kept an eye on them the whole day.

* * *

Tsubasa and Mikan went on their separate ways. When she was sure that he turned already, she walked to Misaki's room.

She knocked on the door.

"Misaki-sempai, sempai? Are you sleeping already? Sempai?" she kept on knocking but no one opened the door. _Maybe she's sleeping already. _She thought, suddenly she saw Tono walking.

"Sempai!" she called him.

"Oh, look my little and favorite girl!" he greeted.

"Oh, sempai!" she said blushing. "Sempai did you see Misaki-sempai?" she asked.

"Oh, let me see. Ah, right. I saw her earlier. She said that she needed to talk with Shadow-trouble-maker." he said.

"Want me accompany you there? It's late, you know. I don't think you can walk to the boys dormitories alone."

Mikan smiled and nodded. They walked through the corridors. When they were on Tsubasa's floor they heard many voices arguing.

"Look, Natsume, I told you last night, okay!" They heard Tsubasa. The two looked at each other, and decided to stop and hid to hear.

"You just told me. Just me! How about the others?" This time was Natsume.

"Are you stupid? Leaving us just like this and telling us now!" Misaki shouted. Mikan's and Tono's eyes widened.

"Lower your voice Misaki! Someone might here you!" Tsubasa said in a pissed tone.

"We don't care!" Natsume and Misaki replied.

"They're right, Kage." Someone suddenly spoke, this time Koko.

"Look I need some fresh air! Let me go, okay!" He said. He then opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving the three in his room thinking what to do. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. He saw Mikan, standing in fron of him, and Tono behing her holding her. Mikan was about to cry, but she just ran away.

"Mikan, wait!" Tono called her. "Man, you're in a big mess!" he added looking at Tsubasa.

"It wasn't suppose to end up like this." he said. Tsubasa suddenly ran after her.

Tono entered the room and looked at the three.

"You knew, huh?" he asked with a cold voice.

No one replied.

"When were you going to tell us?" he asked again.

"..." still no reply. He sighed and left the three.

* * *

In the Northern Woods...

"Mikan! Mikan, where are you? Mikan!" he shouted her name, while running in the forest.

He was running for about fifteen minutes. He then suddenly stopped. He was panting. He was so worried for Mikan, when suddenly he heard someone crying above him. He looked up on a sakura tree, only to find Mikan.

"Mikan.." he said still panting. Mikan jumped and was about to run again. Tsubasa caught her before she could ran and pulled her into a hug. Mikan's tears fell again.

"Baka." She said coldly. Tsubasa hugged her tigheter, he was waiting for her to hug him back.

"Mikan..." he said her name again. She then tried to pull him away.

"What are you waiting for, (sob) LEAVE IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" she shouted at him.

"No, Mikan. You don't understand, Mikan..." He said.

"I'm not stupid, Andou!" It hit him. She called him with his last name. Tsubasa stared at her.

"Mikan, look, listen..." he tried to explain but Mikan cut him off.

"All lies, right?" she said, still sobbing.

"Mikan, don't make it harder.." he replied.

"Harder? Isn't it already hard?" she said while walking away. Tsubasa hugged her again, this time from behind.

"Stop hugging me, just leave, okay?" She said coldly. "You lied. I told you about my dream, and you didn't tell me anything, earlier you told me that you'll never leave me, and now you're leaving!" she said. Suddenly she stopped. She turned to face him. Mikan stared at him with sad eyes. "I trusted you, but I should've known, promises are meant to be broken." Tsubasa remained quiet. He couldn't move. She was right. He lied. He had many chances to tell her, but he didn't. He was now standing there in silence looking at her figure. Mikan was running back to her dorm crying, suddenly she bumped into someone.

She didn't look at the person she bumped in, she stood up said sorry and when she was about to ran, the person stopped her. His hand was holding her shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes widened when she saw Natsume.

Mikan's tears fell more. Natsume looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug.

"Mikan, don't worry. I'm not leaving you." Natsume said.

Mikan blushed a little by hearing him saying her name. She cried on his chest while Natsume tried to comfort her. Tsubasa saw them, from behind a tree.

_At least I know that she will be safe._ Tsubasa thought sadly.

* * *

So what do you think? Review okay, I would like to know what you think.

I'm already starting to write chapter 8.

I'll update soon.

Thanks! Hope you liked it! ;))

-LoveJustWoe is inlove! ;))


	8. Friends

HERE IT IS CHAPTER 8! AS I TOLD YOU, I'LL UPDATE SOON!

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR!

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to readerofromance

Please don't forget to review! Ja!

;))

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends.**

_**-LoveJustWoe**_

* * *

Natsume kept comforting her. He didn't want to leave her crying alone.

**NATSUME POV**

Here I am. I don't know, why I'm acting like this. Maybe they're right. I'm starting to like her, but liking her wasn't in my plans... It was already passed 10 and she finally fell asleep. I slowly layed her down the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake up. I left her a note. I think it was right and fair to at least let her know when he will leave. After writing the note, I looked at her one last time. I could see the hurt even if she was sleeping. Then I caressed her face and left.

**END OF POV**

Mikan woke up early and dressed up. She then remembered how Natsume tried to somfort her. She felt reliefed. _Fortunately, Natsume was here. _She thought. It was still very early it was around 6 o' clock when suddenly she noticed a note on the table.

She read it: _Oi, Polka. I don't even know why I'm doing this but he'll leave around 6 or 7. I know you want to see him one last time, so don't bother yourself and go. - Natsume_

Mikan just threw it. She felt really sad again. She went out her room and went for a walk.

In Natsume's room...

"Tsubasa..." Natsume said. Tsubasa raised his eyebrow and continued packing.

"Wow, Natsume. You called me by my name and not with your weirdo nicknames..." he sarcastically said. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he just said. "Where are you going, exactly?" he asked.

"I really don't know. The academy still didn't tell me." he replied.

"Well, just take care of yourself, okay?" Natsume suddenly said.

"Look, get to the point. You're irritating with your loveing brother attitude." Tsubasa suddenly said as he stood looking at him.

Natsume sighed. "What are you planning to do with her?" Natsume asked.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. Just promise me you'll take care for her." He said staring at his brother. Natsume remained quiet.

"Do you want me to tell her something?" Natsume asked.

"There are so many things I want you to tell her." he said and sighed.

"Then start.." Natsume said.

"Are you sure you are Natsume, My brother?" Tsubasa asked sarcastically.

Natsume glared at him.

"Okay, Okay... First, _tell her I'll miss her smile. Tell her I'm counting the minutes, gonna see her in a little while. I know that she won't talk to me, she's the one thing that I could never live without, just tell her I love her_!" Tsubasa suddenly sang. Natsume fell on the floor and sweat dropped (anime style xD)

"Stupid. That's a song!" he said hitting his head.

Tsubasa laughed nervously.

"Well, tell her that that's the song I would like to dedicate to her." Tsubasa said while walking to the door followed by Natsume.

(**A/n: If you're thinking what is the song, it's Tell Her by Jesse McCartney**)

* * *

They were now, down the building. A black limousine was waiting there. Misaki was watching him from the window and so did the other friends. Natsume patted his brother.

"Bro, to tell you the truth I'm gonna miss you." Natsume said smirking.

"For sure I'll miss you, too. Remember what you promised me." Natsume nodded.

"Do I still have to tell her?" Natsume asked.

"You decide." Tsubasa replied.

Narumi waved at him.

"It's time to go." Narumi said. Tsubasa looked at his brother and at the building one last time. He thought about Mikan once again. Then he took a deep breath, hugged his brother and went in the limo.

"Natsume." he said one last time and closed the limo.

The limo started to move towards the gate when suddenly Natsume saw Mikan chasing the limo. Everyone who saw her looked sad for her.

She was running after the limo but the limoo was too fast. She screamed.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" she kept running. She saw the gates opening and the limousine finally outside the academy. She slow down.

"Tsubasa! I-I-I love you!" she finally shouted before seeing the limo disappeared. Natsume finally reached her.

"I love you. I-I love you..." She kept on repeating.

"Mikan..." he said in a low voice carressing her face.

"I love him." she repeated.

Natsume was hurt and sad for her.

"I know." he just said looking at her crying. Mikan was kneeling on the ground. Natsume helped her to stand up.

"Shhh, stop crying now." Natsume comforted her.

"But, he doesn't know... He left without knowing anything... I'm so-" Natsume hugged her tightly. Mikan's eyes widened again.

"STOP CRYING, NOW. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT IF HE DOESN'T KNOW IT. OKAY?" he shouted. Mikan became quiet and wiped her tears.

"Now, you understand?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

"Stop crying okay, if he was here and saw you crying he would get mad, you know." Natsume said while wiping the tears that were still falling from Mikan's eyes.

Mikan suddenly hugged him. Natsume was surprised by her sudden action.

"Don't worry I won't leave you." Natsume said as he realized what she meant with her action.

"Thank you Natsume." she said. _If it wasn't for Natsume, I don't know. Fortunately he's here with me, right now. _She thought as she smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the airport...

"Narumi-sensei." Tsubasa said.

"Well, Andou-kun. For your salvation, we are transferring you to Gakuen Alice America." Tsubasa'jaw dropped.

"Have a nice trip, Ja!" he left him there standing near the private jet.

"Hey, Naru! AHHH! Stupid gay teacher!" Tsubasa shouted at Narumi who was running out the airport.

A steward approaced him and took my luggages.

"Our flight is in ten minutes. Please now enter and fasten your seat belt." The steward said guiding him inside.

Tsubasa sat down. Suddenly a man spoke from the speaker, maybe the captain, and said that they were about to fly. After a while, the jet started to move and after few seconds he noticed that they were already flying. He looked down, only to see the huge buildings of Tokyo. The jet was still flying at a low height. After few minutes he noticed a hug and wide campus. When he saw the long walls of the campus he recognized what place was that, it was the academy. Lots of memories flashed in his mind. _I want to see her one last time_, he thought as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked down at the academy again. He noticed a building, he saw two figures. One was staring at the sky, and the other was standing few meters behind the figure.

"Mikan." he whispered sadly to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

At the academy...

Mikan and Natsume skipped classes, and went on the rooftop.

"Oi, Polkadots, feeling better?" Natsume asked the brunette, who was looking at the jet that was flying on the sky.

"I'm feeling a lot better here with you." She said. She then turned and faced Natsume. She sighed and smile.

"And by the way, just because you're being nice to me, doesn't mean that you can call me Polkadots as if are the closest friends on this world." She said pointing her finger at Natsume.

Natsume smirked and turned to walk away.

"Okay, Strawberry Prints." he said looking at her before running away.

A vein popped out Mikan's head.

"You'll never change, hentai!" she shouted at him.

They chased each other until three friends arrived on the rooftop.

"Wo-ho. Looks like Mikan has recovered already." Koko said in a teasing tone.

Hotaru hit him with her bakagun. Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped while Mikan stopped and became quiet.

"Baka." she said in a low voice.

"Stupid Koko." They added. Koko sweatdropped and decided to remain quiet.

Hotaru walked to Mikan and hugged her. Mikan's eyes widened and after a while she smiled.

"I think this is the first time that you acted like a bestfriend." She said in a sarcastic tone. (Mikan you should've remained quiet xD)

Hotaru glared at her back and hit her with her new bakacannon.

"..and this is the first time I use this on someone." Hotaru added. Mikan laughed nervously.

"Gomen, Hotaru! Gomen." she said. Hotaru walked away.

Natsume and the others helped her to stand up. Before Hotaru went down she looked at them.

"I want some howalons..." Mikan smiled and ran to her bestfriend. She hugged her with a smile plastered on her face. Koko and Ruka laughed while Natsume just smirked.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASE, RIGHT NOW I'm writing CHAPTER 9!

-LoveJustWoe-

* * *

**This was Chapter Eight, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	9. I think it's you

Here it is Chapter Nine!

Please keep on reading my story.

Keep on reviewing ;))))))))))

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I think it's you.**

**-_LoveJustWoe_.**

* * *

Tsubasa finally arrived at GA America.

"It really looks like in Japan." He said to himself scratshing his head.

A man approached him when he went out the limo, well, he thought it was a man.

"Andou?" The man asked in a serious tone.

Tsubasa nodded nervously. Suddenly the man smiled from ear to ear and took his hand and shaked it.

"Oh, finally you arrived, we've been waiting for you, Andou-sama!" he said in a gayish tone. _He reminds me a lot about Naru, but this one is scarier._ he thought as he smiled nervously at the teacher.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher, Andou-sama." he said.

"Drop the sama, sensei." Tsubasa said.

"No, well, you see. Here, the teachers call the students by their last name, adding the sama at the end." he explained.

"Ah." Tsubasa nodded.

Tsubasa looked around.

"Mr. Andou, please follow me now, I'll show you your room, and I'll give you tour uniform. Hope you'll have a nice stay here." he said while walking into the building followed by Tsubasa.

When they entered the building they were in the main hall. The teacher walked to the "counter" (like in the hotels)

"Mr. Andou's." he said to the man behind the counter. Tsubasa looked confused. _Okay? Are we in an hotel? Is this what they call dormitories?_ Tsubasa thought.

The man behind the counter gave the keys to the teacher. The teacher then, looked at the two men in a strange uniform, and ordered them to take his things and to bring them to his room. Tsubasa let them took his things, but looked at them with a curious look.

"I guess that, it's not like this in Japan." the teacher said smirking.

"Well, it would be the same if there wasn't this hall, and all these men." Tsubasa replied scratching his head.

"Then, you'll have to get use to it. You are in America. The richest nation in the world, and about these men. We need them around, ALWAYS, because there are many students who try to escape." He explained emphasizing the word ALWAYS.

Tsubasa nodded and followed him.

He saw an elevator next to the stairs. They entered the elevator and when they reached the third floor the elevator opened. They walked through the corridors and they stopped in front a door. On the door was written _Tsubasa Andou - Triple Star (245)_. The teacher looked at him.

"Here you are. This is your room. Remember you're on the third floor. Your room is the no. 245." he explained while handing the keys to Tsubasa.

"Later I'll come back to give you your uniforms. You better rest now, classes starts tomorrow." he said smiling at him.

Tsubasa smiled back, and finally the teacher left him. He looked at the key, then he opened the door.

"Wow!" he said in shock. "...and I'm just a triple star." he added smirking. He closed the door behind him. He looked around the huge room, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He went to open it, and there he saw the men with his things.

He told them to just leave the things on the couch. The two did as he said and then left.

* * *

Months already passed since he left and Mikan and Natsume became closer. Mikan was the only girl that Natsume let close to him.

At the sakura tree...

"When are you planning to tell her?" Koko and Ruka asked Natsume.

"I don't know. I think she still likes oni-chan." Natsume replied hiding his face with his manga.

"Look, you will never know if you don't try, baka." Ruka told him.

"If she didn't have that stupid alice..." Koko said. Natsume glared at him. _Want me to turn you into a KokoCrunch?_ Natsume thought. Koko shivered.

At the same time on the rooftop...

"Oi, baka." Hotaru callled. "Look at me." she added.

Mikan turned to her.

"Do you still like him?" Mikan blushed.

"You mean stupid freak traitor sempai." she replied.

Hotaru hit her with her bakagun. "I take it as a yes." Mikan tried to deny it. Then Hotaru looked at her.

"No Hotaru, it's not like that!" Mikan cried and screamed. Hotaru got pissed.

"Then, that means you like Natsume?" Mikan blushed again.

"I can't like that stupid perverted fox with short eyebrows." Mikan said.

Hotaru hit her again, this time with her baka cannon.

"Mikan you like both of them? Are you stupid? And worse they are brothers! What do you want to happen the Third World War?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

Mikan was still blushing.

"I don't know if I like both." Mikan replied in a low voice.

"Look, baka. Since Tsubasa is not hear, why don't you give a chance to you and Natsume? If it doesn't work then let him go." Hotaru said with "money eyes".

"I don't know." Mikan said as she stood up and went away.

_If she'll end up with him, I'm sure I'll make money! _She thought. (What an evil best friend! But we all know that even if she's like that she loves Mikan ;)) )

* * *

Weeks passed again, and Natsume finally decided to confess to Mikan.

Under a sakura tree... (Koko, Hotaru and Ruka behind the bushes xD)

"Polkadots.." Natsume said jumping down the three.

"Natsume, when will you grow up, stop calling me Polkadots, my name is-" Natsume suddenly spoke. "Mikan." Mikan blushed.

"Natsume, y-you" And Natsume cut her off again. "I think I-I love you." Natsume said nervously staring at her with his crimson eyes. Mikan blushed more and didn't know what to say.

She then remembered what Hotaru told her that day on the rooftop. _If it will help to forget him, then I'll give it a try. _She thought. Then she stood up and held Natsume's hand.

"Well, to tell you the truth I think I love you, too." Mikan replied smiling. Natsume hugged her.

"I always knew that you like me, Polkadots." Mikan slap him playfully. Natsume then caught her hand and stared at her in the eyes. Mikan blushed. She was lost in his eyes, she couldn't move.

Natsume leaned to kiss her. Mikan's eyes widened, but after few seconds she closed them and kissed him back. Her arms went to his neck, while his arms to her waist. (About the three who were watching: Ruka was blushing, Koko silently laughing at Natsume's perverted thoughts and Hotaru filming everything xD)

Then they pulled apart. Mikan was still blushing and looking down, while Natsume was smirking at her.

"FINALLY!" Koko shouted as he came out from the bushes followed by a blushing Ruka and an evil Hotaru.

"Good you stopped Mikan, if you only knew what he was thinking..." Natsume glared at him while Mikan blushed more.

"I'll burn you." Natsume said in a low voice. Koko smirked.

Hotaru smiled at Mikan. "Oi, you two. Leave them alone, you still need to help me to make money." She said dragging Koko and Ruka to her lab. Mikan smiled then she laughed and face Natsume. Natsume kissed her forehead, then he held her hand and walked to the academy.

* * *

The next days...

"Did you hear? Sakura, Hyuuga a couple!" Some girls were gossiping. Yes, they became the main topic of the school, immediately because of Hotaru.

"Didn't she like Andou-kun? Really bitchy to play with Natsume-sama!" Another girl whispered. Mikan felt awkward and ran to her room.

In her room...

"I'm not using Natsume, is just that I love him, too." Mikan said to herself as she looked outside the window. "But, sempai, where are you?" she asked to herself.

"I'm being an idiot! I should stop talking to myself." She said and walked to her bed. "I just need to be strong." She said and tried to sleep.

The two were always together wherever they go. They didn't care, and kept on ignoring other's opinion. They would hang out with Koko, Ruka and Hotaru and spend the day in Central Town. Months passed and they were a very strong couple.

* * *

In America...

"KYAAAA! ANDOU-SAMA is coming!" The girls screamed. Tsubasa walked through the corridors, smirking at the girls.

"How does it feel being the playboy in GA?" The boy walking next to him asked smirking.

"Proud?" Tsubasa sarcastically replied. The boy with silver hair hit his head.

"Are you still on earth, baka?" The boy asked laughing.

"Haha, sure I am." Tsubasa replied while he massaged his head.

"Andou-samaaaa! Hijiri-sama!" A girl screamed running to them. Youichi, the boy with silver hair, looked at Tsubasa with a terrified look.

"Please! Let's go!" Youichi begged Tsubasa. Tsubasa ignored him.

"AHHH!" Youichi shouted and dragged an annoyed Tsubasa out of the building.

Outside...

"Don't you find them annoying, sometimes?" Youichi asked, but Tsubasa ignored him and just kept walking.

"Sometimes, but I'm already used to it."He proudly replied.

Youichi ran to him.

"When I met you, you said that there's a girl you like, so why being a playboy?" He curiously asked.

Tsubasa suddenly remembered Mikan and sighed. "But I'll never see her again.." he replied sadly.

"But who knows?" Youichi asked. Tsubasa looked at him, then started to walk again.

"You know Andou, I don't understand why girls are all over you." Youichi said laughing. Tsubasa glared at him and also laughed.

* * *

Back to the academy...

"Do you think she still likes him?" Ruka asked Hotaru while sitting on the couch in her lab palying with the playstation with Koko.

"I don't know... but I think she's starting to forget him." She replied while working with her new invention.

"But what if she does?" Koko asked.

"Look, stop thinking like that, okay? Just wish them the best or I'll shoot you with my new invention." Hotaru shoutd at them glaring.

Meanwhile on a branch of the sakura tree Mikan and Natsume were resting with their hands holding each other.

Suddenly Natsume remembered the day Tsubasa left and pushed Mikan down.

Mikan fell on her butt.

"Aww, Natsume! Are you stupid!" Mikan yelled at him.

"You were drooling on my pants, polkadots." Natsume lied as he jumped down and gave her his hand. Mikan smiled and Natsume looked away.

"Baka, I don't drool when I sleep!" she told him. Natsume just rolled his eyes and walked to the cafeteria.

_Sometimes I would like to know what he's thinking..._ she thought smiling as she ran to him.

Natsume suddenly stopped, Mikan bumped into him.

"Aww..." Mikan said touching her nose.

Natsume smirked and started to walk again as he held her hand. Mikan blushed and smiled a little.

"You know sometimes I don't get you.." Mikan said.

"You know sometimes I don't know why I loved you." Natsume replied. Mikan punched him playfully.

"Love doesn't need any reason." Mikan replied in a soft tone. Natsume looked at her and smiled. SMILED? Mikan sweatdropped when he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Y-you s-sm-miled." She said nervously.

Natsume glared at her and Mikan chuckled.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"You looked cute." Mikan said in a low voice.

Natsume pulled her close.

"Don't go calling guys cute, baka." he whispered as he pushed her away.

Mikan blushed more.

"P-p-per-vert.." She said.

Natsume smirked and left her standing on the way.

"At least he's not the cold person anymore. I'm glad I'm with him." she said to herself as she looked at the sky.

* * *

So, how it was?

Finally Natsume and Mikan are a couple!

Writing Chapter Ten already. just wait.

Hope you liked it! I'm going to do my best.

Review and give me your suggestions if you want ;))

-LoveJustWoe!

* * *

**This was Chapter Nine, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	10. Fast Happenings

**Chapter 10: Fast Happenings.**

_"Being here, doesn't mean you belong."_

_-LoveJustWoe._

* * *

"Today, no classes!" Narumi announced as he entered the classroom. "We will start to prepare for the Alice Festival!" He said.

Everyone cheered, especially Mikan, who was very excitted.

"Did you here? No classes, today! Natsume-kun!" Sumire said while trying to get Natsume's attention. Natsume ignored her and walked out the room. Mikan looked at him curiously.

_What's the problem with him, now? _Mikan thought looking at him walking away.

"Ruka, why is Natsume acting like that?" Mikan asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. He just doesn't like the Alice Festival because he's a DA student." Ruka explained. Mikan looked at the door sadly.

"I'm going to make him like the festival!" Mikan said punching in the air, with one foot on the desk. Ruka sweatdropped. _Sometimes I think that Mikan comes from another planet. _Ruka thought.

"She's always like that, since she was a kid." Koko suddenly spoke behind him.

"Eugh-m, really? What a strange and funny person.." he said while turning slowly to see Hotaru.

Koko laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

At the cafeteria...

"Natsume, wait! Wait!" Mikan shouted as she ran to him.

"Thought you hate strawberries?" Mikan suddenly asked as she noticed him eating strawberries.

"Not anymore, since I discovered that you really like strawberries." he replied smirking. Mikan blushed when she remembered everytime he teased her using 'strawberry prints'.

"So, why did you came after me?" Natsume asked seriously. Mikan suddenly remembered and looked at him.

"Natsume, I want you to enjoy the Alice Festival with me." Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"He, no, little girl. I can't. Didn't they tell you that we are on missions during the festival?" Natsume replied staring at her.

"Oh, please. Com'on! There are a lots of other students..." Mikan begged him.

"Look, what if I tell you that the reason why I'll be on missions during the festival is you?" Natsume asked.

"Me?" Mikan asked with a shocked look. "Why me?" She asked.

"Because I want to be sure that you'll be safe during the festival." Natsume replied holding her hand.

Mikan blushed.

"But Natsume.." she tried to object.

"No more buts." He said as he leaned to kiss her forehead. After he kissed her, Natsume left her.

"You're a baka Natsume..." Mikan whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a warehouse...

"We need to attack GA, during the Alice Festival..." A woman with short hair said.

"I know. You will be leading the attack Yuka-sama." An old man ordered.

* * *

"Mikan, so what happened? Did you tell Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah." she replied and sighed. Koko patted her on the shoulder and Mikan glared at him.

"He said that he will be protecting the school during the festival..." Mikan explained.

"Well, you'll just need to understand him, Mikan..." Ruka told her and Mikan just nodded.

After talking for a while, they went to their respective Ability Class...

Mikan arrived in the SA, and found a quiet class. Mikan knew the reason and tried to cheer up..

"Guys! Wake up!" Mikan shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"The fact that Tsubasa's not here, doesn't mean we can't have fun, during the festival!" She explained with teary eyes. Misaki noticed it and went near her.

"She's right! If he knew that we ended up like this, he would surely get mad!" Misaki said smiling. Everyone then looked at each other and smiled.

"You're right!" Megane said. "Let's then get to work for the decorations!" The others stood up and smiled.

"Mikan, do't you miss him?" Misaki asked her, when they were left alone.

"Sure, I miss him. How about you sempai?" Mikan asked.

"I miss him, too. Especially that trouble maker attitude that he has." She said laughing. Mikan smiled at her and gave her her hand.

"Let's go and help the others" Mikan said.

Misaki stood up and followed Mikan.

_Even without sempai, we need to go on._ Mikan thought as she went to the others.

* * *

In the Northern Woods... (night)

"Natsume you'll be protecting the main place of the festival, with Ibaragi-san." Persona ordered. "About the others just protect all the possible entrances of the school."

The students nodded and left. When Natsume was about to leave Persona called him.

"Hyuuga." Persona suddenly said in a sharp tone.

"Hn?" Natsume turned.

"We all know, that that kitty of yours has been targetted by the school, right? So, if I were you I wouldn't lose an eye on her even for just a second." Persona said in a low voice that he could here and disappeared in the darkness.

"Mikan." Natsume said to himself before going back to their dorms.

In America...

"Tsubasa!" Youichi called while knocking on his door. "Open this damn door!"

"Leave me alone!" Tsubasa shouted as he opened the door and closed it again.

Youchi got pissed and sent some ghosts into Tsubasa's room.

"KYAAA! Youichi! You big jerk! They are scarier! These ghosts are all gay!" Tsubasa said as he ran to open the door.

Youichi laughed then entered the room, as the ghosts disappeared.

"What do you want?" Tsubasa asked while glaring at him.

"I wanted to inform you that the entire girls' population of this school voted you as President of the Student Council." He said smirking. Tsubasa's jaw dropped on the floor.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! MEEEE?" Tsubasa shouted in shock.

"Yes, exactly." He said.

"HOWWWWWWWW?" Tsubasa asked.

"I told you the girls voted you. And by the way you lose at our bet." Youichi said.

"I never thought I could win! You know that I partecipated just because I was bored!" Tsubasa tried to explain.

"Eh, no. My dear Tsubasa! You are now the new president of the student council. If you want an advice, you better escape or hide from the Members of the girls' student body." Tsubasa shivered as he heard the word Members.

"And who's the Vice President, by the way?" Tsubasa suddenly asked curiously.

"Ah, about that. They cancelled the voting of the VP. I heard that the academy is waiting for a certain student..." Youichi said.

"Who?" Tsubasa asked.

"I really don't know." he replied as he left the room.

_I'm the whaaat! Stupid! I'm in a big mess, now!_ He thought.

* * *

The day of the festival...

"Natsume, I thought I wouldn't see you around!" Mikan said as she ran to hug him.

"I changed my mind." He replied coldly.

"Mikan-chan!" Nobara called her smiling. Mikan turned to see who it was and when she saw Nobara she left Natsume to hug Nobara.

Koko suddenly spoke behind Natsume. "Ew, defeated by a girl..." Natsume sweat dropped and burned Koko's outfit. (I don't get why Koko always appear behind someone xD)

"Nobara-chan! I missed you!" Mikan said smiling.

"I missed you, too! Mikan-chan, I really wanted to see you." Nobara replied.

"You're so cute." They both said in unison to each other causing them to laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" Mikan asked her.

"Well, I'm here with-" but she was interrupted by Natsume.

"Ehm!" He coughed.

"I mean, the teachers allowed us to join..." She lied as she looked at a glaring Natsume.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked at the trembling Nobara.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just... thirsty. Yes, I'm really thirsty. I'll see you later, then." Nobara said as she ran away.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"No." He just replied causing Mikan to sweat drop.

* * *

**This was Chapter Ten, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and read the next chapter!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

V

LoveJustWoe!


	11. A dangerous yet familiar encounter

Chapter 11: **A dangerous yet familiar encounter**.

LoveJustWoe!

* * *

Outside the academy...

"Did you see the brunette?" A man asked.

"Not yet. Did you find any information about her?" Yuka asked.

"Well, I discovered her name and alice." The man replied.

"So?" Yuka asked again.

"Nullification alice... Mikan Sakura." The man said coldly.

_Mikan! Could she be? No, impossible. But what if she's my daugher... _Yuka thought as her eyes widened when she heard the name of the brunette.

"Are you okay, Yuka-sama?" The man asked confused.

"Y-yeah. Let's proceed to the mission." Yuka replied.

Back to the festival...

"Did you see Natsume?" Mikan asked the others.

"I saw him walking into the Northern Woods with Nobara-chan." Yuu answered.

"Oh, thanks.. Yuu-kun." Mikan thanked smiling. _I wonder what are they doing there..._ She thought with a worried expression.

Mikan walked away and Koko noticed her and decided to follow her.

_I'm so worried... I know that him and Nobara-chan are hiding me something..._ Mikan thought as she walked towards the Northern Woods.

"I heard that two strangers entered the academy..." Nobara explained to Natsume.

"and those two strangers are members of the AAO, they used the keyhole, so they must be here." Nobara added as the jumped through the trees.

"Mikan!" Koko stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Koko what are you doing?" Mikan asked surprised.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koko asked.

"Natsume went into the forest and I'm worried that something is happening..." Mikan explained. Koko sighed and let go of her hand.

"I'll come with you." Koko said.

"Let's go." Mikan said as she walked into the forest.

"Why are you worried?" Koko asked again.

"The other day he said that he couldn't join us during the festival because he'll be on missions, but earlier he was there with Nobara. He said that the teachers allowed them, but they were acting strange during the party, it's like they're hiding something..." Mikan said.

"Well, we better find them before som-" Koko was cut off.

"Mikan." Someone suddenly said.

Koko and Mikan looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Koko asked with a scary expression.

"Hear what, baka?" Mikan asked as she started to tremble.

"Someone call-" and the strange voice called her again.

"Mikan." Mikan looked around with a scared face. She suddenly hugged Koko's arm as she tremble.

"Koko who was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's go back." He said as he turned to run back to the party.

"But Natsume..."Mikan tried to stop him.

"Mikan, something is obviously wrong here and something bad will happen here if we don't go-" and Mikan interrupted him.

"What about them?" Koko looked sorry for her and held her wrist tighter to drag her back to the party.

"Sorry. If you want I'll come back here to look for them, as long as you won't come with me and you'll stay at the festival with the others." Koko said as he tried to drag her away.

"You heard something, don't you?" Someone suddenly asked. "It's really useful to have the mind reading alice." Another voice said in the dark. Mikan's and Koko's eyes widened. _I should have listened to you._ She thought. Koko glared at her and gave her a you-realize-it-just-now. Mikan sweat drops.

They turned to look where the voice came, but they didn't saw anyone. As they looked at each other they decided to run back, when suddenly two persons jumped in front of them. Mikan let out a loud scream, well you know Mikan over reacting. The two strangers sweat drop as they covered they ears. Koko stepped forward leaving Mikan behind him.

"I won't let you get her." Koko said. Koko looked at the woman. He stared at her and when she opened her eyes his eyes widened. _She looks like Mikan.._ he though. The woman smirked and walked to them. Meanwhile...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikan screamed from somewhere.

Natsume and Nobara stopped and looked at each other.

"Only one idiot can make my ears bleed." Natsume said as he turned towards the scream's direction.

Nobara followed him as she jumped faster to reach Natsume who was rapidly jumping to find his brunette.

* * *

"Get out of my way." Yuka shouted at Koko.

Koko glared at her. Mikan was shaking. "Who are you?" Koko asked.

"Well, let's say we're from the AAO." She replied as Koko's eyes widened.

"Now, go away!" She ordered.

"Never!" Koko shouted.

Yuka looked at the man behind her.

"Get rid of him." Yuka ordered. Koko grinned and glared at the man.

"Koko, what are you thinking? Please don't be fool!" Mikan shouted as she tried to stop him.

"Don't you dare to come near us!" Koko shouted at the man. Mikan held him.

"Baka, let me go!" He said as he looked at Mikan.

"No!" And they started to argue.

"Go." Yuka said to the man. He walked towards them and threw Koko away. Mikan was shocked. Yuka walked to her and held her chin.

_She exactly look like sensei... _She sadly thought. Mikan slapped her hand. Yuka glared at her as she blew away the thought of Mikan being her real daughter.

She stood up and kicked Mikan. "AHHH!" Mikan screamed from the pain.

"You're an idiot." Yuka told her.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked.

"I guess you finally found out that we really are looking for you." Yuka whispered as she leaned to face her.

"You're Mikan Sakura the infamous partner of Natsume Hyuuga and the infamous target of the academy." Mikan looked at her confused.

"Do you think you can trust everyone in this _prison_?" _Never trust strangers... _Mikan thought. Mikan stood up and tried to come near Koko. Koko was still unconscious, he fell hard and he was still in pain. Yuka held Mikan wrist and forced her to turn to face her. Mikan was scared.

"You're brave. Well, if you think that by ignoring me.." Mikan slapped her. Yuka was shocked.

"Do you really think that I'll come with you, by destroying the academy's image?" Mikan asked.

"You're pissing me off." Yuka carried her and threw her against a tree. Mikan was hurt. She couldn't move. She tried to reach for her foot, that was hurting but she fell back on the ground.

"Ah, shit! It's bleeding. I can't stand up..." Mikan said as she tried to massage her leg.

"Want an advice? If I were you, I would believe to an alumni that came here, instead of those teachers who just use the students to do their dirty jobs..." Yuka said smirking. Mikan glared at her. _She was a student here, so why is she doing this?_

"Want to know why?" Yuka suddenly asked.

"W-what?" Mikan asked with a puzzled face.

"Want to know the answer to your question? Why am I doing this?" Yuka told her.

"H-how d-did you k-know?" Mikan asked confused.

"You're really stupid." Yuka replied and turned her back to Mikan.

When Yuka turned her back, she noticed her alice stone. It was orange, just like her alice stone. _That's the nullification alice stone. _Mikan thought. Yuka suddenly turned and faced her with wide eyes.

"Sensei.." Yuka whispered. Mikan looked at her confused.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked directly in Mikan's eyes. They had the same eyes, those hazel chocolate orbs. They both felt a strange yet nostalgic feeling as they stared at each other. _Yuka, control yourself. _She thought herself.

Suddenly she looked away and whiped her tears, she then looked again at Mikan, but this time with wild eyes full of anger. She, then grabbed Mikan by her arm violently and threw her again, this time towards the man that was with her.

"Get her. Let's go." Yuka ordered.

"Let me go idiot!" Mikan shouted as she tried to escape from the man.

"Let me gooooo!" Mikan screamed and tears started to fall.

"Make her shut up! She's making my ears bleed!" Yuka yelled.

The man used his alice on Mikan, and Mikan started to feel dizzy until she became unconcious. Yuka and her companion ran through the forest until...

* * *

**Guys sorry for the late update, this past few weeks I was so busy with my requirements and interviews in different Universities...**

**You know, it's hard to be a SENIOR 0.o So I didn't have time to write a good chapter, I just typed all the things that suddenly popped in my mind, gomen!**

**Promise to make a better one, next time! ;)))))**

**Hope you'll understand, arigato ;D**

**Love you guys...**

**LoveJostWoe**


	12. This time I'll protect you

**Chapter Twelve: This time I'll protect you.**

**by ItsmeBabeey**

_"When it comes to you, I'm ready to give up everything just to see you happy." - Mikan Sakura_

* * *

**Here I am ready to keep my promise ;DDDDDDDDD**

**Hope you'll like this chapter as well. I hope that you'll understand me, cause I'm trying to balance my time lately, because I'm gonna graduate! ;DD**

**So, here it is Chapter 12! Mikan protecting Natsume? What on earth is going on! xO HAHAHA, Read and review guys, ENJOY!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELLL!" Yuka yelled when she saw fire blocking their way to the keyhole.

"YYYYYOOOU!" Natsume shouted as he created a huge fire around them.

"HOHO! The Kuro Neko..." Yuka said in a sarcastic tone. "I have no time to play with you, but if you want we can both play with..." Yuka said as she used one of her alices to burn Natsume.

"AHHHHH!" Natsume shouted from pain. Nobara ran to him and made an Ice Barrier.

"Hyuuga-kun! Are you ok?" Nobara asked.

"Go and bring Koko back to the academy, i'll be safe." he ordered as he stood up and started to ran towardss Yuka. "Go Nobara!" he shouted. Nobara ran as she held Koko with her shoulder.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsume kept shouting while throwing fire balls at them.

"If you think you can beat me, well stop dreaming! You're just killing yourself. If I were you I would run back to the academy and take a rest, I don't think that with that type of alice you'll live any longer.." Yuka said while avoiding his fire balls.

"SHUT UP! YOU're NOT THE RIGHT PERSON TO GIVE ME ADVICES!" Natsume shouted.

"_JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER" _she thought.

His eyes were wild, he used all his energy to try to defeat her but nothing. She had all alices, while he only had the fire alice, that kept eating his life span. Suddenly Yuka pushed him away, and he hit a rock.

"See, as I told you." She ironically said. Natsume was so pissed but he couldn't move, his body was weak now, and he was suffering from all the pain he gained while fighting. Yuka kicked him away, as she smirked at the scene.

**NATSUME POV**

I can't move my body is acheing and hurting and this bitch kept on kicking me after she threw me with that stupid smirk.

I saw Mikan in the hands of that bastard, who was carrying her. I noticed that she was unconscious, that's why I lost my mind and started to use all my energy without thinking.

I'm a jerk, I couldn't protect her. I failed. I think I'm dying right now while seeing the only woman I love going to suffer for all her life.

Just thinking of Mikan being hurt, kills me. I feel so guilty...

Then after a while I snapped those stupid thoughts, because I notice that she stopped kicking me. I slowly opened my eyes, just to see what happened and to my surprise I found...

**MIKAN POV**

I regained consciousness. When I opened my eyes tears fell down my cheeks when I saw Natsume being hurt by _that woman _of the AAO.

I felt guilty. This is all my fault. She's hurting Natsume because he tried to protect me. I need to do something I thought. When I saw him closing his eyes, my anger raised.

I bited the man who was carrying me. He suddenly let go of me, I smirked as I kicked him hard on his butt. Yuka suddenly turned and saw his companion on the ground. She gritted her teeth as she glared at me. I ran towards Natsume while ignoring her.

When I reached Natsume, I tried to wake him up. I shaked him. "Natsume, please common! Wake up. I'm her-" When suddenly Yuka grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face her.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! NOW, I'LL GET RID OF BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE AAO WILL TELL ME! I DON'T CARE!" she yelled at me.

_I'll protect you no matter what will happen. _I thought as I strongly hugged Natsume.

Yuka used her alice against them when suddenly a strong light covered the two of us.

**NATSUME POV**

I slowly opened my eyes when I saw Mikan hugging me while creating a strong light that covered us.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I shouted her name when suddenly something exploaded.

"!" I shouted as I woke up in an infermary.

I saw Ruka and a Koko full of bandages trying to calm me.

"W-what happened? Where's Mikan!" I asked.

They both looked down. "W-w-hat happened?" This time I asked slowly in a low voice.

I jumped down my bed and ran towards the ER. There I saw Mikan, she was full of scars, she had so many tubes connected. I felt something in my heart. _I should be the one in that tube. _I thought as I walked towards the huge window. I looked at her once again, then I turned my back and loosened my fist. _It's all my fault. _I thought again.

When I was about to leave, the principal went out the ER and called me.

"Hyuuga." He said.

I looked at him, I felt sorry. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"If you want to see her, you can go." he said in a concerned tone. I walked inside the ER.

I sat on the seat next to her and held her hand.

"Mikan." Suddenly she slowly opened her eyes. My eyes widened.

"Mikan, I'm sorry It's all m-" but she interrupted me.

"_my fault? Stupid. (cough) It's not your fault. (cough) __When it comes to you, I'm ready to give up everything just to see you happy."_ She whispered. I felt very guilty. But when I saw her smile I realized it was no one's fault. She caressed me. I kissed her forehead and a tear ran down her cheek.

"She'll be here for three days to recover from what happened, so don't worry, but now I need to talk to you." Subaru suddenly said. I kissed Mikan again, then I followed Subaru.

I followed him outside the room. We were in front of the window of her room.

"Can you tell me what exactly happen?" Subaru asked me.

"All I remember is Mikan hugging me while creating a strange strong light." I said.

"A light?" he asked.

"Yes, a light. From what I saw I think it was really her creating that light." I explained.

He looked at Mikan with guilty eyes, I didn't know why. But for sure he knows something I don't know.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Then next day at the headquarters...

"Exactly what we thought, sensei." Subaru told the principal.

"I think that the time has finally come. She not safe anymore, here. We need to transfer her." Kazu, the principal, exaplained.

"But what about her friends?" Naru asked in a worried tone.

"Don't be selfish, Narumi. At least she'll be safe there." He replied. Narumi looked down.

"But.." Narumi tried to change his mind.

"No more buts. I've decided. As soon as she'll recover, we will move her in AA." Kazu said and walked out.

Narumi and the other teachers sighed. Subaru felt sorry for Hotaru. He knew that if Mikan leaves, she'll be lonely again, and she'll turn cold like before.

At Hotaru's lab...

"They can't!" Koko shouted.

"If she'll leave I'll go with her." he added. Hotaru hit him with her bakagun.

"There's nothing we can do to stop her. It's the principal's decision!" Hotaru said with teary eyes. Koko and Ruka were surprised to see Hotaru showing emotions. Hotaru noticed this, so she turned and whipe her tears.

"But.." Koko tried to find for some reasons why they should stop them, but Hotaru glared at him and spoke.

"Didn'y you hear! At least there she'll be safe, though it means leaving us here! So stop it Koko, don't make it hard, because it's already hard for all of us!" Hotaru shouted at him. Ruka ran to hug her when she finally let her tears fall.

"Hotaru..." Ruka whispered as he caressed her head.

Hotaru hugged him back very tighly. Ruka looked at Koko who was starting to have tears in his eyes.

"Koko, please leave for now, we'll talk about this later okay." Ruka told him while hugging Hotaru.

"What about Natsume?" Koko asked seriously.

"Just don't tell him, for now. I know him. He'll try to stop her, making thing more harder than they already are." Ruka explained. Koko nodded and left the two. When he closed the door of Hotaru's lab, his tears finally fell.

"If I didn't let her go in the forest, maybe all this would never have happened." he said as he punched the door.

Natsume was resting on the sakura tree thinking about what happened.

_Now that I think about it that woman, really looks like Mikan... _he thought. Suddenly he opened his eyes. He snapped the thought of Yuka being Mikan's mother. _Am I that stupid to think that? That's impossible! A mother cpuld never hurt her own child... _ he thought. After a while he jumped down the tree to visit Mikan.

At Mikan's room...

"Hey..." Natsume whispered.

"You know Natsume, as the time pass, I'm learning to love you more everyday..." she whispered.

Natsume smirked and Mikan chuckled.

"So, how does my princess feel now?" he asked.

"A lot better, my prince." She replied smiling.

"Good." Natsume said as he caressed her head.

He leaned to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're the most important thing to me, right now." He said looking in her eyes. Mikan blushed.

Natsume smirked and suddenly his lips landed on hers.

Mikan was blushing madly, but after a while she smiled and kissed him back.

Natsume broke the kiss and kissed her hand. Mikan blushed more. Natsume smirked again.

"Is my lady feeling better?" he asked.

Mikan smiled and threw a pillow on his face.

Natsume chuckled and stopped Mikan's hand. His smirk became wider as Mikan pouted cutely at him. After staring at each other seriously he started to tickle her. Mikan laughed a lot, when suddenly Hotaru entered the room.

"Oi, Hyuuga. She's not yet fully recovered." She said smirking. "You can flirt with each other when she'll come out." she added. Mikan blushed, while Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"Where's Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"He's with Koko." she replied.

He then looked at Mikan with an I-need-to-go-look, Mikan sighed and nodded. After that Natsume kissed her again and left.

"So, you two going stronger." Hotaru said while preapring their snacks.

"I think so." She replied.

"What about his brother?" Mikan didn't answer.

"Okay. Let's talk about something else." she said smirking.

"Hotaru don't ever mention him. I'm happy with Natsume, now." She said with determination in her eyes.

_Well, at least she finally realized her feelings, I hope. _Hotaru thought.

* * *

YAAAAH! **This was chapter 12! Writing chap 13 now! I'm going to keep updating this week. Cause I missed typing. And I lost many days. So my story stopped at chap 11 two weeks ago. but don't worry! Now that exams are done, I'm going to update many chapters, so keep reading, guys ;DDD review! **

**ITSMEBABEEEY!**


	13. Forced to betray you

**Chapter 13: Forced to betray you.**

By itsmebabeey!

_And like what you said I'll give up anything just to see you happy and safe, even if it means sacrifying my own happiness - Natsume Hyuuga._

**So, what did you think? Did you like the previous chapter? Hope so -.-**

**By the way chapter 13 is ready to be published. Here it is! Enjoy ;D**

**Before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**The Kookie Monster ****Abi clarke**

**Yasumoni ****xXBluefangXx**

**readerofromance**

**Neko Konojo**

**THANKS FOR READING and being UPDATED with my story ;DD**

**-itsmebabeey!**

* * *

_"Today Mikan will leave the hospital and will be able to be back for classes." The doctor told Kazu._

"Did you hear?" Sumire asked Koko.

"Hear what?" he asked while sneaking his arm on her shoulder.

Sumire glared at him and moved away smirking.

"Mikan will be out today, I'm going to pick her with Hotaru." she said.

"Really?" Koko said in shock while standing. "So, she recovered?" He stupidly asked.

"No, maybe she's sick and she's coming back classes, baka!" A/n: heard the sarcasm.

Koko started to make faces when she turned her back. Sumire suddenly turned and caught him. She glared at him, making him sweatdrop because of nervousness.

"Ehm, What time will she come back?" he nervously asked.

"9 am." She said.

Suddenly Narumi entered the classroom.

"Ohayo!" he greeted. "Let's start the new lesson." He started to write on the board, when suddenly Nonoko raised her hand.

"Yes, Nonoko. Do you have any questions?" Nonoko asked.

"When will Mikan-chan come out from the hospital?" she asked.

Narumi suddenly turned serious.

"Today, and before I forget. NO ONE, I said no one, will be able to see her until tomorrow." He said in very cold tone.

Hotaru looked down. She knew why. Also Koko and Ruka did so. Sumire pouted, while Natsume ignored him and covered his face again. _What the hell is going on that I don't know? _He thought.

* * *

Later that afternoon Mikan left the hospital with her uncle.

"Mikan, we need to talk." Her uncle told her seriously.

Mikan nodded and followed her uncle to the headquarters.

He sat down and so she did. Mikan was nervous, she knew that something was happening and that something was serious for sure.

"So, uncle, what did you want to talk?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Mikan. About what happened with the AAO during the festival, did that woman told you why she wanted to get you?" he asked.

"No, but she tried many times to distrust the academy..." Kazu sighed.

"As I thought... Mikan, you have to know something." Kazu said.

Mikan looked down. _What will it be? _She thought. Then she raised her head and faced her uncle.

"What is it uncle?" she asked with a serious face. "Did something happen?"

"You see Mikan, lately, I heard that you are always sick, or sometimes just a terrible headache. Do you know why?" he asked.

"N-no." she replied.

"You see Mikan, the reason behind it, is because you're developing new alices." Mikan's eyes widened. "And because of that rare alice that is developing inside of you, the AAO, especially that woman wants to get you." Mikan was shocked by what she discovered she was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was confused and scared. The AAO was looking for her, and just the thought of them scared her. "That means that..." Mikan said. "Yes Mikan, that means that you'll have to hide somewhere.." Kazu added.

"What do you mean by hide, uncle?" Mikan said in a worried tone.

"Mikan, please, I hope you'll understand. We, teachers, decided to transfer you in a different academy.." Kazu explained.

"But, uncle, why did you decide without even asking me if I wanted?" Mikan asked as her tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mikan, please understand the situation. You're in danger, don't you understand. We just want to make sure that you'll be safe.." Kazu said while holding her hands and trying to convince her.

"Uncle, so tell me where will I go?" Mikan asked seriously.

"America." Mikan's eyes widened, she didn't know if she would accept or not. She knew that she was in a very dangerous moment. A tear fell, and Kazu patted her.

"But uncle it's too far, what about my friends, what about all of you?" Mikan asked while more tears fell.

"Mikan, they'll understand. It's for the best of all of us if you temporarly leave..." Kazu explained. Mikan looked down and whiped her tears she sighed. After a while she look at her uncle.

_Maybe uncle is right. If I leave, the AAO will be busy looking for me, and won't be able to attack the academy for a while... but leaving means leaving my friends and HIM. _ Mikan thought.

"Uncle can you give me some time to decide?" Mikan asked.

Kazu felt sorry for her, he stared in her eyes with guilt.

"Sure, my niece. Until tomorrow." He replied.

Mikan sadly smiled and so did Kazu.

After a while she stood up and left the headquarters.

_I'm sorry Mikan, but as your uncle I need to protect you no matter what. _He thought as he watched her leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridors...

"Natsume..." Natsume's eyes widened when he recognized the voice of the caller.

"Did you miss me?" she added. (A/n: Forgot to tell you, Luna left and now she's back)

"L-luna?" Natsume said as he turned to see her.

"Yes, honey. I came back." She replied. "So how are you?"

"Why did you come back?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Did you forget? We didn't broke up before I left..." She added as she smirked at him, making him more irritated than he already was.

"Bitch." He flatly replied.

"Eh, no Natsume. If I were you, I would be nice to me if you don't want someone to get hurt." Natsume's eyes widened. Luna walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"I think you got what I said. Just play along, or I'll send that kitty of yours directly to the AAO." she whispered. Natsume loosened his fist. He was angry, mad to himself for letting Luna to blackmail him, but unknownly to them two guys heard them and ran away to Hotaru's lab.

"You heard?" Koko asked Ruka.

"Yeah." Ruka replied while they were running to Hotaru's lab.

"We need to hurry and tell Hotaru." Koko said.

They ran through the corridors and finally they reached her lab.

"H-hot-hota-hotaru." They both said while panting.

"I heard. Luna came back as a AAO agent and is blackmailing Natsume or else she'll send Mikan to the AAO." Hotaru replied immediately. The two sweatdrop.

"Do you think she watches us even in the bathroom?" Koko suddenly asked. Ruka tried to not laugh, but Hotaru hit both of them with her bakagun.

"Ne, Hotaru. Just kidding." Koko replied.

"There's no time for jokes. We need to find Mikan, and tell her what's happening before she sees Luna with-" but before she could finish a screen flashed, and showed Mikan walking in the corridor where Luna and Natsume were.

"Too late genius." Koko replied.

* * *

**MIKAN POV**

I was walking through the corridors to go to my room and think about what my uncle said when I saw Natsume and Luna together. Wait, she's back! I hid my self and watched them.

I saw her hugging Natsume like there was no tomorrow, and Natsume didn't bother to separate from her.

I didn't know what to think aout what I was watching. _I just need to trust Natsume, maybe she's trying to convince him to become her boyfrined again, but for sure Natsume won't ever do that. _I thought. But when I looked back I saw her kissing him. When I saw them kissing I gasped. Luna heard me and smirk at me.

Tears fell down my face, I saw Natsume's face shocked of seeing me there.

_I didn't know that I started to love him that much. _I thought.

"Oh, Mikan, you were here..." Luna told me. _Maybe she doesn't know that I am his girlfriend._

"S-so-rry if I interrupted you." I said as I ran away crying.

**NATSUME POV**

I was trying to pull her away when suddenly I saw Mikan standing there at the end of the corridor.

Luna noticed her and finally broke that stupid kiss. She looked at her.

"oh, Mikan, you were here..." She said I wanted to burn her, but I was just shocked of seeing Mikan there.

"S-so-rry if I interrupted you." she said in alow voice as she hid her face with her bangs.

I watched her running away and suddenly it hit me. She was running away because she thought that I betrayed her.

"Mikan." I said. I was about to run after her and explain what happened, when suddenly Luna stopped me.

"Ah-Ah, Natsume. Remember what I said. Just try to talk to her and I'll send her somewhere you know." She said.

I punched the wall, and walked away. She smirked and after few steps away from her she started to follow me.

"Leave me alone." I shouted at her.

"Okay, just make sure that I won't catch you talking to her." She said as she stopped walking.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

When Luna stopped following him, he immediately ran to Mikan's dorm.

"Mikan, open this door! Mikan! Please, listen to me!" He shouted while knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Mikan shouted from her room. Natsume suddenly turned the door knob. _Typical of this idiot always leaving her door without locking it. _He thought as he walked inside her room and closed the door behind him.

"Mikan." He said in a soft low voice.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Leave now, bastard!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume walked to her bed and held Mikan's hands. "Stop it." Natsume said.

Mikan looked down while crying. Natsume hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Mikan suddenly pushed him away on the wall, as she stood up from her bed.

"Mikan, please listen." Natsume tried to keep his voice low.

"There's nothing to listen! Y-you-you..." Natsume walked and hugged her again.

"See you can't even say it, cause you know that I didn't." Mikan wanted to believe in him but there was something inside of her that stopped her from believing.

"Y-you betrayed me." She finally said.

Natsume broke the hug and turned her to face him. They stared in each other's eyes.

"That's not true Mikan!" He shouted. More tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she slapped him.

"Natsume get out. I would like to believe you, but my anger is stronger than me. Now, please leave!" Mikan said.

Natsume forced to kiss her. Mikan's eyes widened, but when the memory of him and Luna replayed in her mind, she pulled him and slapped him again.

"Don't make it harder, Natsume. I said leave! Leave, Hyuuga!" Natsume's eyes widened when he heard her calling him by his last name. He stared at her once more and finally he walked out and closed the door violently. Mikan fell on her knees on the floor as she kept crying. _Natsume... _She thought.

_And like what you said I'll give up anything just to see you happy and safe, even if it means sacrifying my own happiness. _He thought behind her door.

* * *

**Next on Chapter 14...**

"Mikan, Welcome to Alice Academy America. Do you still remember me?" Youichi asked.

"Y-youichi?" Mikan asked in an insecure tone.

"Oni-chan!" Youichi shouted.

**Hope you liked it! I'm writing chapter 14...**

**Well, review guys ;DDD**

**KEEP SAFE ;D**

**-itsmebabeey!**


	14. End means Restart

**Chapter 14: End means Restart.**

**Recap: **Mikan is out from the hospital. Kazu told her about their decision about her transfer. Mikan saw Luna kissing Natsume and she thinks that he betrayed her.

**Guys hope you liked chapter 13, finally chapter 14 is out! Read and review guys, hope you'll also like this one. ;)))**

_"When you put a period at something, means that you are ready to start something new." - Kokoro Yome._

**_By itsmebabeey! Guys if you didn't notice I changed my pen name ;)))_**

**_keep safe everyone ;))_**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! BUT I REALLY WISH I OWN IT!**

* * *

The next day..

Mikan woke up early, today she had to decide whether she'll go or not.

"Ahhh... It's pretty early. And I think everyone is still sleeping." She said. _Today I'll decide, I need to see Hotaru. _She thought.

She took a quick shower and prepared herself, when she was done she walked to Hotaru's lab.

Knock! Knock!

"Mikan, you don't have to knock on the door. If you want to talk to me, just enter." Hotaru replied as she opened the door and let her in.

"So, why so early?" She asked.

Mikan stared at her.

"Uncle, wants me to-" But before she could finish Hotaru interrupted her.

"You should go." She said while working on her invention.

"You knew?" Mikan asked confused.

"Yes." Hotaru replied.

"And you want me to go? What about us and everyone?" She asked raising her voice.

Hotaru remained quiet and stopped doing what she was doing. Mikan was about to cry again. She ran and hugged Hotaru from behind.

"Hotaru, you don't want me to leave, right. We're bestfriends, we should always be-" Hotaru turned to face her and her away, holding her shoulder.

"I want you to listen to your uncle. Of course I don't want you to leave, but if it's for your safety, you must listen to sensei." Hotaru explained with tears in her eyes.

"But-"

"Mikan no more buts! You must go! Our friendship doesn't matter, because nothing will change between us even if you're miles away from here. Remember our bond is forever! Don't worry about me or our friends, you have to selfish sometimes, and think about yourself.." Hotaru as while crying and hugging her. Mikan was speechless. _Hotaru is right, our friendship won't change even if we're apart cause our bond is forever, then yesterday Natsume just betrayed me. Maybe she's right. Leaving will be good for me... _She thought as she hugged her back.

"So, you'll go?" Hotaru asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Hotaru. But just promise me that you'll never forget me and that you'll take care about the others." Mikan whispered.

"I promise. And promise me that you'll take care of yourself when you get there, okay dummy?" Hotaru said as she comforted her.

"Promise." Mikan replied as she sadly smiled.

"Take this. With this we'll be able to see you and watch over you." She said handing her, her invention.

Mikan nodded and hugged her again.

"Want me to help you on packing?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. I kinda need some help. And Hotaru don't tell anyone." Hotaru nodded and they went to Mikan's room.

After packing they sat on her bed. They talked about lot of things and made many promises to each other, when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" The person asked.

"It's me, uncle." Mikan took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

"So, I see that you finally decided. I'm glad you decided to listen to me." He said caressing Mikan's head.

"Uncle, I know that you're doing this for me, so don't feel sorry okay." She said smiling at her uncle.

Kazu looked at Hotaru.

"So, you told her." Mikan nodded.

"Imai-san, keep this a secret from everyone. I don't want anyone to stop her from leaving. Okay?" Hotaru nodded and sadly smiled.

"Okay. Then, you'll leave before lunch. Before you go, pass at the headquarters around 10. I'll have to tell you something about the academy and who will take care of you." Kazu said before leaving. When he left, they both sighed and sadly smiled at each other. "So, I think it's time for me to go." Hotaru said. "Classes are about to start." she added while walking towards her to hug her. They hugged each other tightly and when they broke the hug they stared at each other for awhile.

"Good luck and keep safe, baka." Hotaru said.

"Same to you." She repliped. Hotaru finally left her room and slowly closed her door. Mikan lied down on her bed and decided to take a rest before going.

* * *

Meanwhile in her classroom...

_Mikan is absent... She's really mad at me. Oh, no. Luna again. She's coming here. _Natsume thought.

"Good Morning Natsume." Natsume ignored her.

"Okay, I got it. If you don't want to talk to me just play along silently." Luna whispered.

"You're disgusting." Natsume whispered.

"Disgusting as you." She replied.

Hotaru entered the classroom.

"Imai, why are you late?" Narumi asked.

"None of your business." She coldly replied making Narumi sweatdrop.

"Ah, it's okay. Just go to your seat." Narumi nervously replied as he noticed her bakagun.

_Strange. Hotaru turning so cold all of a sudden and being late. _Koko and Ruka thought.

Koko approached her and sat beside her and looked at Ruka who was also worried.

He started to read her mind, when he realized what happened he was about to shout all her thoughts when Hotaru hit him with her baka cannon.

"Shut up. Koko! Don't tell anyone." She whispered as she pointed her baka cannon at him again.

Koko sweatdrop and stood up and sat next to her again.

"She'll be leaving today?" he whispered. Hotaru nodded. Koko's and Ruka's eyes widened in surprise.

"What did uncle told you?" Koko asked in a low voice.

"He told me that doesn't want anyone to stop her." She replied.

"What time she'll be leaving?" Ruka and Koko asked.

"Before lunch." The two stood up and walked out the classroom. They didn't care about Narumi glaring at them, but he just let them go. _No one cares about homeroom, but I just need to hurry up, I need to see Mikan before she leaves. _Narumi thought. Hotaru just sighed. She couldn't stop them at least they won't tell it to anyone. She then turned to look at Natsume who was now sitting next to Luna. She knew why. She knew he was forced. She felt sorry. Natsume noticed her and looked at her confused, Hotaru just shaked her head and turned to her invention.

"Mikan!" Mikan suddenly woke up when she heard the two boys' voices.

"I'm coming!" She opened the door and the two jumped to hug her.

"We will miss you, Mikan!" Mikan's eyes widened. After a while she broke the hug.

"Idiots!" Mikan said laughing. The two also laughed.

"Mikan, be sure to never forget us!" They said in unison.

"Ehm, Sakura-san what about Natsume?" Ruka asked.

Mikan turned suddenly serious.

"Don't ever mention his name and don't tell him." Suddenly two men in black appeared on the door.

"Yukihira-sama. We're here to get your things. Your flight has been moved at 9 for some problems. The headmaster is already waiting for you at the headquarters." The man ordered. Mikan let them get her things, when they left she sighed.

"Strange. Well, it's already time to say goodbye, right? I'm going to miss you all. Tell Hotaru I'll miss her." she said smiling.

"Sure. Just don't forget about us when you get there, okay?" They hugged each other. After a while Mikan left and went to the headquarters leaving the two boys in her special star room.

They looked at the now empty room sadly. Many memories replayed in their minds. After a while they looked at each other. They sighed and finally left the room. Koko locked her room and took the keys, that Mikan left.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'm sure you'll enjoy to pass some time in my special room, here, take the keys." Mikan said handinhg him her keys._

_Koko smiled evilly._

_"Already planning parties?" Mikan said laughing. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

At the headquarters...

"Uncle why did you reschedule my flight?" Mikan asked immediately as she walked towards him.

"The AAO. They sent someone here to watch on you, so we should do things rapidly before they find out where you're going." Kazu explained as he took some papers and dragged Mikan with him.

"You need to leave now." Kazu said. Mikan was completely confused.

"There you'll meet someone, he'll be the one to take care of you. You know him don't worry. Just take care ok? Have a nice flight?" he said and pushed Mikan into the limousin.

_Sometimes I think uncle is crazy, but for sure he really care for me. _Mikan thought while massaging her butt.

"Miss we're already here at the airport." The driver announced. Mikan walked out the limousine, and looked around. _I can't believe I'm going home, already. I can still remember the day I arrived here very clearly. _She thought. The two men that took her things earlier followed her. You know bodyguards. Mikan just walked to their private jet plane.

"Miss Yukihira, we'll take care of your things. Just go and wait inside the jet." Mikan followed what the man ordered.

After few minutes the pilot arrived and waved at Mikan.

"Yukihira-sama, I hope you'll enjoy the trip. We're about to leave." He announced. Mikan smiled and fastened her seat belt. She looked outside the window one more time. _Goodby, Japan._ She thought and finally the jet left the airport and flew to America.

* * *

After few hours...

"Yukihira-sama, look outside. We finally arrived." The pilot announced. Mikan suddenly woke up and look outside. When she saw all the lights, her heart started to beat fast from excitement, but the truth was that she had mixed feelings. Sadness and happiness at the same time. _Home sweet home. I don't need to hide behind Sakura anymore. Here I am Yukihira-sama!_ She thought.

The jet finally landed and a limousine was waiting for her.

They brought her to the academy. It was night in America, that means that it was morning in Japan.

When they arrived she felt a very nostalgic feeling about the place. She went out the limo and she saw a boy with silver hair waiting for her in front of the main building.

The boy ran to her.

"Mikan-chan, Welcome to Alice Academy America. Do you still remember me?" Youichi asked.

"Y-youichi?" Mikan asked in an insecure tone.

Youichi smirked and hugged her.

When they broke the hug Mikan was confused and looking at Youichi from head to toe.

"Y-youichi, you grew. You're taller, now!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged him tightly again.

"Ah, wait. Why did you call me by my name? Isn't it supposed to be oni-chan?" she said laughing.

"But I grew, and you're only my step sister. And I hate to call a beautiful lady like you oni-chan" Youichi said laughing.

Mikan punched playfully.

"So, how are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Doing pretty well, especially now that you arrived." He said smirking.

"You didn't change at all hmm?" She asked laughing.

"Weren't you the one who told me to not change?" He sarcastically replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"True. Well, let's go you have to show me my room." Mikan said as she grab Youichi's arm.

"Sure, my princess." Youichi replied. They walked like two kids playing the prince and the princess. They laughed and talked a lot and when they arrived at the dormitories he helped her to unpack her things.

* * *

**So what do you think? Finally in America, ehm. **

**Hmmm, Luna-bitch is back to take Natsume again by blackmailing him, and until now he doesn't know that Mikan already left. Poor boy.**

**And what will be Andou's reaction when he'll see Mikan?**

**And Youichi, he doesn't like the "oni-chan relationship"... Hmmm... Is he starting to like her? Nahhh, She's older than him!**

**HAHAH, OKAY! I'm SAYING TOO MUCH! **

**Writing CHAP 15 already, just wait. ;)))))))))**

**So, review guys! ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**-itsmebabeey!**


	15. Special Student

**Chapter 15: Special Student.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! **

**SAD to know, right?**

**EHM, BTW here it is CHAPTER 15 - YOU AGAIN!**

**Hope you'll like it ;))))))))**

_"Don't act like you don't care, cause I know you do." - Tsubasa Andou_

**_-by itsmebabeey!_**

* * *

**Recap: **

_"Doing pretty well, especially now that you arrived." He said smirking._

_"You didn't change at all hmm?" She asked laughing._

_"Weren't you the one who told me to not change?" He sarcastically replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"True. Well, let's go you have to show me my room." Mikan said as she grab Youichi's arm._

_"Sure, my princess." Youichi replied. They walked like two kids playing the prince and the princess. They laughed and talked a lot and when they arrived at the dormitories he helped her to unpack her things._

* * *

"Did you hear? Yukihira-sama came back last night!" A girl whispered to her friends.

"Really? Why the sudden come back?" A random girl asked to someone.

"What will happen to the Members...? I'm pretty worried... What will happen?"

"And I heard that she came back without the Ice Queen..."

"Really, it's strange to see them without each other..."

"Oh, did you know? Hijiri-sama was with her last night..."

"They're not siblings..."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"What? The Shiro Neko came back!" A boy shouted.

Tsubasa suddenly woke up from all the noises in the classroom.

"What's with all this noise?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Gomen, Andou-sama." Tsubasa stood up and walked outside the room.

As he walked through the corridors, he noticed that everyone was talking about the come back of a student. Some called her Yukihira, some Shiro Neko. Girls were all whispering about her while boys looked excited to see this come back student. _Looks like this come back student was pretty popular. _He thought.

Suddenly five girls, wearing the student council's uniform, arrived running to him.

"Andou-sama, please protect us from the Shiro Neko." They begged.

"Wait, what?" He really was confused. _Why is everyone affected by this student?_ He thought.

"I'm sure she'll do everything to retake what she lost when she left." They said.

"Look, it's your problem. I don't even know her." Tsubasa replied while he started to run away.

"Andou-sama, you're the president of the SC you should help us!" They said in unison as they ran after him.

He ran and when he passed a corridor he noticed a familiar brunette with Youichi and five boys, but because he was running he didn't recognize the girl.

The girl stopped following him when they encountered the group.

Tsubasa just kept running and didn't notice that the girls stopped chasing him.

* * *

Mikan was laughing with the boys when she noticed five girls staring nervously at her. She stopped.

She looked at them from head to toe. She was wearing the special uniform of the student council with a pin attached on her uniform. The girls suddenly bowed, causing Mikan to smirk.

"It's good to be home." She said in a very almighty tone. Youichi laughed and followed Mikan as she kept walking ignoring the five girls.

"And they call themselves the Members." Mikan said to the boys, who just laughed. The girls were so humilated that after they walked away they ran to the Student Council's building to look for Tsubasa.

"Mikan, don't you think you exaggerated?" Youichi asked laughing.

"No. It was really funny to see the Members of the girls' student body, bowing immediately as they saw me approaching." She replied laughing.

"Were you like that in Japan?" Youichi asked.

"No. I was the opposite of myself there." She replied smirking.

They walked through the corridors of the school, every student bowed at them as they walked.

"I missed all this." She said to Youichi.

"It's not obvious." Youichi sarcastically replied.

Suddenly a girl blocked their way. She was smirking at Mikan, and Mikan did so.

"Long time no see, Shiro Neko." The girl with her black hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes greeted. Mikan walked towards her and held her shoulder.

"I missed you Miyu, it's good to see you again." Miyu smiled at her.

"I missed you, too." She replied.

"Well, I have to go. I need to fix some business at the Student council." Mikan said as she patted her and walked away followed by the boys, (A/n: The Members and Knights of Mikan) and Youichi.

_Those arrogant girls are in deep trouble, is good to have her here again. _Miyu thought smiling.

They finally arrived at the SC Building, Mikan looked around and noticed how things changed since she left.

"So, what will be your plans when you'll get back your position?" Youichi sarcastically said.

"I'll make that statue of the so called members disappear." She said laughing. Youichi sweatdrop.

"Too much full of yourself?" Youichi nervously asked.

"Just kidding. I'll just let them. If they're happy being like us let them be." Mikan replied. Youichi sighed and followed her.

"So, here we are, Yukihira-sama. We'll excuse ourselves for a while." A handsome boy from the Members told her.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, you can go." She said.

The boys blushed and left her.

"Let's go." Youichi told her as he held her hand. Mikan took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, you could see fire in her eyes, that's why Youichi suddenly felt uncomfortable in her determinated aura.

* * *

"Here we are." Mikan said to Youichi.

"Open the door." Youichi told her.

"I'm nervous." Mikan admitted.

"Why? You're the highest in this academy, remember. Everyone respects you. So, now open this door." Youichi said.

Mikan sighed and with a deep breath she opened the door and walked in with confidence and her chin up.

It happened all so fast that Youichi remained dumbfounded at the scene. He sweat drop and rapidly walked to her.

When they entered everyone was surprised to see Mikan and bowed immediately. Remember the student council is made by all the top students in the academy.

"Welcome back, Yukihira-sama." Everyone greeted smiling. Mikan smiled back.

"You said that they elected a new president, and since elections are done I couldn't be positioned as president, and the only position remaining is the vice president. That means that I'll hae to wait until next year?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Youichi replied.

"May I know who's the new president?" Mikan asked.

"You'll meet him. He won just because the girl's population in this academy is greater than the boys, that's why he won." Youichi explain.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Let's just say, that the girls in this academy are all over him." Youichi said. "And I don't understand why. I'm more handome than him." Youichi added making Mikan laugh.

"I know. You're the most handsome guy I ever met." She said laughing.

"Well, we're here." Youichi said.

Mikan opened the door. She was shocked. _How dare this president to mess up my old office? _She thought. Youichi noticed the vein popping on her head.

Suddenly Tsubasa turned his seat, only to see a furious brunette.

* * *

When Mikan tried to calm herself and opened her eyes, Tsubasa exactly turned his chair. Their jaws dropped as they saw each other.

Both eyes became wider, and Youichi was connfused.

"M-Mikan?" Tsubasa said rubbing his eyes.

Mikan suddenly remembered all the things that happened since he left.

Mikan suddenly gave him a cold look and turned her back.

"Youichi, let's go. I don't have time to talk with the president now. I'll fix these things on my own." She said coldly.

"M-M-mikan, wait!" Tsubasa called as he stood up and grab her wrist.

"Let me go." Youichi looked at them confused.

"But M-M-ikan." Tsubasa said.

"Let me go. I don't know you!" She shouted. Youichi saw hurt in her eyes and pushed Tsubasa away.

"Tsubasa, we have to talk, later." Youichi said and followed Mikan.

"She's here. I can't believe it." Tsubasa said to himself and putting his hand over his face.

"Stupid." he said to himself before running after them.

* * *

**SO HOW IT WAS? **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;)))))))))))))))0**

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER GUYS, SO THAT I'LL KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ;)))))**

**CHAPTER 16 next to be submitted ;D**

**Just wait! **

**I have SOME OC in the next chapters.**

**WHO IS MIYU? WHAT's HER ROLE? JUT FIND OUT by READING my STORY ;))))**

**Jaaaaa!**

**ITSMEBABEEY!**


	16. What's going on?

**Chapter 16: What's going on?**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE FOR THE Nth TIME!**

**Chapter dedicated to Amai Youkakiko and The Meepsta ;)))))**

**The Meepsta: Thanks for reviewing, yeah this is my first story ;)**

******HERE IT IS CHAPTER 16!**

_"I think loving you was the best mistake of my life." - Natsume Hyuuga._

**-itsmebabeey**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Youichi, let's go. I don't have time to talk with the president now. I'll fix these things on my own." She said coldly._

_"M-M-mikan, wait!" Tsubasa called as he stood up and grab her wrist._

_"Let me go." Youichi looked at them confused._

_"But M-M-ikan." Tsubasa said._

_"Let me go. I don't know you!" She shouted. Youichi saw hurt in her eyes and pushed Tsubasa away._

_"Tsubasa, we have to talk, later." Youichi said and followed Mikan._

_"She's here. I can't believe it." Tsubasa said to himself and putting his hand over his face._

_"Stupid." he said to himself before running after them._

* * *

"Mikan, wait up." Youichi called her as he tried to catch her.

"Mikan, wait." and finally he grabbed her wrist and they slowly stopped.

He turned her to face him, and his eyes widened when he saw her face.

"Mikan, you're crying." He whispered as he whiped her tears.

"Youichi, let me go." She said trying to let go.

"No, I won't let go until you explain to me what's going on." He shouted at her. Mikan's eyes widened and suddenly buried her head on his chest.

"Mikan." He said surprised. He then hugged her back and when he pulled her away he stared at her.

"Now, would you tell me what's happening?" He soflty asked holding Mikan's shoulders.

"Mikan." Suddenly someone from behind them called her.

Youichi and Mikan turned to look and saw a panting Tsubasa on the wall.

"M-mikan, please listen." Tsubasa said while panting.

"There's nothing I have to listen." Mikan said as she quickly fixed herself and walked away.

Tsubasa punched the wall and noticed Youichi staring at him.

"I think we need to talk, Andou." Youichi said as he walked towards him and dragged him outside, in the garden.

"Can you tell me what's happening? Why do you know Mikan?" Youichi asked walking back and forth in front of him.

"Youichi, Mikan is the girl I always told you." Youichi's eyes widened.

"You mean Mikan is the girl you like-like?" Youichi asked with shock.

"Y-yeah." Tsubasa nervously replied. "By the way, why do you know her?" Tsubasa added.

"Step sister. Hey, I'm the one here who has the right to ask what's happening." Tsubasa sighed.

"So, why is she angry with you and says that she doesn't know you?" Youichi asked confused.

"Boy, it's a long story." Tsubasa replied looking on the ground.

"Well, we have the whole afternoon..." Youichi sarcastically replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan...

**NATSUME POV**

_She's absent again, what the hell did happen to her? _I thought as I stared at the empty seat next to Koko.

"Koko." I called. Koko turned and faced him.

"You're looking for Mikan, right?" Koko asked. I noticed something. The expression on his face changed a bit. He looked sad, even though he always wears the same poker face.

I nodded. He sighed and walked away. "Hey, Koko. What's the problem with you?" But he ignored me. I stood up to follow him, when I noticed that Imai was coldly staring at me. I shivered and followed Koko.

Koko was walking towards Mikan's room. _What will he _do? I thought.

I saw him pulling out from his uniform the keys of her room. He opened the door and glanced at me. He left the door open and he went inside. I stood there for a moment and after a while I followed him inside.

I was surprised, she wasn't there. I was confused. Koko shaked his head and sighed and gave me a you-still-don't-get-it-baka look.

He, then suddenly opened her wardrobe and to my surprise there was nothing.

I couldn't believe, she left. I just couldn't.

"Where are her things?" I shouted at Koko.

Koko looked at me with guilty eyes.

"KOKO! SPEAK! TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE! SHE DIDN'T LEAVE, RIGHT?" He just stared at me with those blank eyes.

I got pissed and pushed him away on the bed. I glared at him and walked out. When I left her room I saw Ruka running towards me.

I ignored him and kept walking when suddenlly he called my name.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted.

"WHAAAAT!" I shouted witouth turning.

"Where are you going...?" Ruka said in a low voice.

"I'm looking for Mikan.." I replied.

I was about to run when Ruka stopped me. He was hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"You won't find her." He whispered.

My eyes widened. I slapped his hand and stared at him.

"You all knew, am I right? And I was the only one who wasn't aware of what was happening, right?" I said in very cold tone.

_I couldn't believe it, they are my best friends and they all left me out. They all know how important she is to me, and they let her go without even saying goodbye to me. _I sadly thought as I colsed my eyes and thought about her.

"Natsume, please understand... We know about Luna. We also wanted to protect her..." He said.

"Oh, right! Luna, I completely forgot about her existance!" I sarcastically shouted at him.

"Oh, common Natsume! Stop it. You're ridiculous! Why don't you try to understand the situation!" He suddenly raised his voice.

I stared at him once again, one more time, and after that I ran away.

I heard him and Koko calling my name, but I ignored them. I was too hurt. I couldn't even have a chance to fix our fight before she left...

I kept running and running, when I bumped into the Ice Queen.

"Now, you know?" She told me in a cold voice.

I glared at her.

"Move." I said in a low voice.

She moved and when I ran away again she told me something.

"Just play along with her, for now." I suddenly stopped and glanced at her disappearing figure.

"Maybe, they're right. But it doesn't mean that I'll stop looking for her." I told myself as I walked to the window near me and looked outside.

* * *

In America...

"So, she thinks that you left her." Youichi said. (A/n: Tsubasa told him why he knew Mikan and everything that happened next until the day he left)

"Kinda." Tsubasa replied.

"May I ask you something?" Youichi curiosly asked.

"Sure, anything, kiddo." He said.

"Does she know you like her?" He flatly asked.

Tsubasa sweatdrop at the sudden question and sighed.

"You know that's the only thing that I don't understand. She's the only one who doesn't know it yet." Tsubasa said lowering his head and playing with a flower.

"But you said that when you left you heard her shouting i love you when you left..." Youichi said confused.

"I heard her which surprised me, but I hadn't the time to confess to her, too." He sadly replied.

"Why don't you give it a try now? Who knows maybe she still likes you?" Youichi sarcastically said.

"Impossible." Tsubasa said as he suddenly stood up and looked at the sky.

"Why?" Youichi curiously asked.

"Natsume." He replied. Youichi's eyes suddenly widened.

"I thought they broke up?" He suddenly said. Tsubasa suddenly looked at him.

"They became a couple?" Tsubasa suddenly asked with a shocked face.

"You didn't know? By the way, who's Natsume?" Youichi said nervously.

Tsubasa's jaw drop and he fell on the ground.

"You okay?" Youichi said while helping him to stand.

"Why did they broke up?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, I remembered that I have an appointment with sensei at the Headquarters... Ja!" he said and ran away.

"No! Wait Youichi!" But Youichi was already too far.

"Damn that brat!" He shouted. After a while, he closed his fist and looked at the SC bldg.

"So, they ended up together..." He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Knock! Knock!

"I'm sleeping!" Mikan shouted buring herself inside the covers.

"Yeah! Like someone who sleeps can talk, baka!" Youichi shouted back.

Suddenly he turned the knob. _Stupid, the door was open. _he thought. He, then entered her room and stood in front of Mikan.

"How did you enter?" Mikan asked from under the covers.

"Stupid, you left your door open." He replied causing Mikan to sweatdrop.

"What do you you want?" Mikan asked.

"You are hiding something from me..." Youichi said in a low voice.

"..." Mikan ignored him.

"Mikan, if you don't tell me what it is, I'll jump on your bed." Youichi said.

"..." She ignored him again.

"Mikan?" Youichi said as a vein popped out.

".." still no answer.

Youichi smirked. And looked at her covers.

"Seems you want me to..." and he jumped and sat on Mikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

"Youichi! Get off me! Stupid BRAT! Go away! I can't b-r-e-a-t-h!" Mikan shouted.

Youichi laughed and looked at Mikan who just took off her face from the covers.

"Are you comfortable Mr. Hijiri?" She asked faking a smile.

"Really comfortable." He said as he sat more comfortably.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Youichi suddenly said. "Or you'll tell me so that I'll leave you alone?" He asked smirking.

Mikan sighed and raised her hand.

"I give up, Hijiri-sama!" Mikan said. Youichi stood up and sat next to her. Mikan sat up on her bed and stared sadly at Youichi.

"So..?" Youichi asked.

"I HATE TSUBASA!" She shouted causing Youichi to cover his ears.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You hate him. Why?" Suddenly Mikan looked down and reamined quiet.

"Well, I thought he'd always be with me... He even promised me that right the night before he left. In short, he lied. That's why I hate him!" Mikan said pouting.

Youichi sweat drop.

"You hate him just because of that?" Youichi asked. Mikan glared at him causing him to shiver.

"Is it really because of that or maybe you liked him that time and you didn't want h-him to leave you...?" Youichi whispered.

Mikan blushed and pushed him away.

"Are you stupid? He was just one of my closest friends, and I wanted him to always stay with us." Mikan lied.

"S-sure?" He said as he stood up.

"By the way why do you know him?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Well Mikan, I think you should forgive him and be friends again with him, because he's my best buddy." Mikan's eyes widened.

"And I always hang out with him, and since you came back I also need to always stay with you, but with him." Youichi said smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted in her head. _WHY! WHY! WHAT DID I DO WRONG! _she thought.

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? This chapter was to explain the situation in the story...**

**Going to update later.**

**I still have to finish my final project in Economics ;DD**

**JAAAA!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
